


Savior

by ImagineOnYourOwn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineOnYourOwn/pseuds/ImagineOnYourOwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR READER. ALL OTHERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF TOLKIEN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Savior

“ Yes, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now, what does it matter ? They’re mortal “ you heard Thranduil’s voice as you arrived in Dale. The elven king gave you a cold stare as he saw you approach him. He didn’t who you were and he didn’t care. With a sorry look for him, you said ” Well, you’ve proven yourself a great coward king. They’re mortal for sure but I am not letting them die today. So would you please move aside ? Your ego is blocking the way “

With the back of your boot, you slightly hit your horse’s side and it rushed in Ravenhill’s direction. A sword in each hand, you made yourself a path through the remaining orcs. The field was getting harder for your mount to keep moving so you jumped on the ground. You had no time to think, no time to lose, everything was happening so fast that you feared you were even late. You tried your hardest to remain quiet as you joined the hobbit and the two dwarves, they were not allowed to know you were there, but it was hard with the snow. However, you didn’t catch anyone’s attention because the sound of drums resonated.

You watched as Azog the Defiler dragged Fili to the edge of the ruins. Holding him in the air, he spoke. Your breath caught in your throat in anticipation. You drew an arrow from your quiver and slowly positioned yourself. No son of Durin would die under your watch. Azog’s words were in Black Speech but you understood it all. ” This one dies first. Then the brother. Then you, Oakenshield. You will die last. “ As the pale orc moved his blade backwards to empale the dwarf, you exclaimed ” _Dûmpuga uruk_! “ Jumping in front of the dwarven king,you released your hold and rushed as fast as you could.

The arrow pierced the air and touched the orcish weapon, moving his arm away from Fili. Surprised, he dropped the dwarf. You tried to get to him before he touched the ground and got himself hurt but Kili caught him as he was just under the ruins. You looked into the blonde’s eyes ” You okay ? “ you asked. He only nodded and got back on his feet. Thorin, Dwalin and Bilbo came running a worried look on their faces. Fili was still looking at you, mesmerized. Your face was hidden except for your eyes and that was the part holding his interest.

Your left eye was dark as the night but your right eye was a cold and icy blue with a little scar under it. Not able to bear his attention anymore, you looked away, putting your hood further and hiding your face. There was no time, orcs were coming down and you had to stop them. ” Who are you ? “ asked Thorin’s baritone voice. You didn’t answer and drew your swords from your hips before heading towards an orc of gundabad. This seemed to put everyone back in action. As you sliced an opponent’s throat, you heard Tauriel’s scream ” Kili ! “ You sighed. If she was disturbing his concentration on his fight she could get him killed. And that was not gonna happen with you on the field. ” Tauriel ! “ came his reply.

You saw him making his way towards her, slaying, empaling, fighting with great skills. Looking around, you saw an unconscious Bilbo on the ground. No one paid attention to the hobbit, there was no need to worry, he was safe. You heard movements on your left and you turned around. You jumped to the side when you saw a sword coming very close to your head. You grabbed the daggers on your back and threw yourself on the creature, digging your blades in its skull. Lifting you head, you saw Fili helping his brother and together they killed Bolg.

The sound of an arrow made you move. You shot Legolas a death glare. Your eyes surprised him. “ _Goheno nin_ “ he apologised. “ Nevermind. _Aphado nin_ , Thorin needs our help. “ you said. He nodded and you moved. The dwarven king stood alone on the ice, looking down at it. You didn’t see Azog but you didn’t assume that he wasn’t there ‘cause all your senses were telling you otherwise. Suddenly, Thorin let out a painful shout and fell on his back. Azog broke the ice and jumped on his feet. Legolas was ready to shoot him but you stopped him. ” _Baw_ “ you said as you grabbed your swords.

The elven prince bowed his head ” _Galu, mellon-nin_ “ , your eyes locked with his and you let him go with those last words ” Hannon le. Novaer. “ Azog was standing tall and proud to have the dwarf at his mercy. With his sword, he tried to kill him but it would have been too easy. Thorin used his sword to stop the orcish blade from killing him. It was time for you to move. Swinging your swords, you breathed heavily as your sore body made his way one last time towards Azog. Everywhere else the war was over. Only the pale orc remained but not for long. When you were close enough, you let out a wild scream and jumped on him.

He was thrown away from Thorin. His body was slipping on the ice but he was still alive, you had merely touched him. You hidden face turned to the dwarf. ” Get up, go back to your kin and your kingdom. I’ll deal with Azog. “ He had no time to process what was happening or what you said that you had already ran away. He watched the scene before his eyes. Your sword found its way through Azog’s body after a few minutes and you brought him closer to the emptiness. You pushed him as you took your sword back from his body. Thorin felt relieved when he realised that everything was over and he was alive while his enemy had been killed. But it quickly changed when he saw Azog’s arms wrap around you and fall from the edge of the iced waterfall. He didn’t know you but you had saved his nephew, his life and you had died for him to be king. He was confused.


	2. Long live the king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's coronation.

Months after the battle, everything seemed to be back to normal. With a few changes, obviously, but still. The soil was clean again, the bodies had been removed and the snow was back to its pure color. Funerals and mournings were made. Men and dwarves threw their whole energy in rebuilding Dale and Erebor. Thorin Oakenshield's people left Ered Luin and came back to their homeland full of hope and confident for the future. A new era was coming.

The whole land was in a happy mood for they knew a huge feast was coming. Now that everything was settled, the time for a coronation had come. In every lands and in every mouth was the tale of the company that had for purpose to take back Erebor, how everyone believed it was crazy and impossible and how they'd been proved wrong.

The day was good and beautiful, all were reunited in the throne room for the coronation, men, elves and all those who helped the future king in his quest had been invited. They all answered positively, even the elven king Thranduil, surprising them all. The talks and noises stopped abruptly when the doors opened and Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror walked in.

 ♦

Even in the fifth day of the feast, everyone seemed to still have energy to eat, drink, dance. With a satisfied smile, Thorin watched his people and his allies enjoying themselves. He was now King Under the Moutain, he was home, he was alive,his nephews were alive and he was happy.

With a light heart he listened to Dwalin's jokes and comments, shared a smile and a nod with every person he made eye-contact with, and even got a laugh out of the so-called heartless elven King. Yet, a thought remained in his mind, a thought he couldn't shake off. Who was this woman whom came to his rescue and perished for his line to endure ?

Why would she jump into a fight that was not hers and save his nephew from a certain death ? What motive could she have had to then attack Azog to spare his life ? He had no idea and he'd probably never know now.

He came back to reality when he saw Kili approaching with a huge smile on his face. He knew what was in his nephew's head : the hope of a union with the she-elf. Alas, Thorin could not allow such a thing for it was against his people's traditions and rules.

 ♦

The seventh day of the celebration was the last one and saying everyone was making the most of it was an understatement. Laughter resonated through the room as Bofur told a joke and Fili tried to be funnier. They were all drunk from all the ale they had consumed but it made the whole celebration better.

It was interrupted though, when the gates opened in a loud motion. You entered and looked everywhere. " What is the meaning of this ? " shouted Thorin, angry that his feast had been ruined. Your identity was hidden under the hood of your cloak. Your hands were tight around a big bag that seemed on the breaking point.

You didn't say anything, just walked towards the throne. No one knew how to react and watched in shock. Dwalin believed you were gonna try something against his now King and was ready to draw his axe but stopped his movement when he saw you kneel in front of Thorin.

You pushed the bag in his direction. You then stood up, took off your hood but kept looking at the ground to keeo your face hidden and said " _Thane_ , I believe these, belong to you "  
Thorin was speechless, all he could do was open the bag and look into it. A gasp of surprise escaped his lips.

" What is it Thorin ? " asked Balin worried. Thorin threw a hand in the bag and took it out as quickly. Everyone, literally, went dead silent. Azog's dead head was hanging above the ground. The King looked at you but you were no more near the throne. " This is my gift to you as a King, Thorin Oakenshield. Enjoy the celebration and long live the king ! " your voice echoed on the walls.

With these words, you were gone and Thorin was left mouth agape. How were you not dead after what he saw ? And who were you ? All these questions running through his mind were going to drive him mad. He wanted and needed answers. And quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thane : King


	3. Finding her

Many people were reporting having been helped or saved by the mysterious woman and the stories all came to Thorin's ears. For the past few months he had sent people to try and find you but to no avail. Everytime the result was deceiving. 

 " Maybe she left or maybe she died ? " said Fili, watching his king and uncle pacing before his throne. Thorin stopped and gave him a look. " I highly doubt that. You've seen how she fights. She took Azog's life with such ease. She even survived her fall with him ! Furthermore, there is no way she could have made it back to Erebor without climbing. No, she is alive, she just knows how to hide " 

The dwarven king was stubborn and determined. He wanted to find her and he wouldn't stop until she was in front of him.  Fili didn't know what to say because he knew he wouldn"t get his uncle to change his mind. They were both into deep thoughts when the doors opened. 

Dwalin walked in. Thorin made his way towards his friend with long and quick steps.  " Tell me old friend, did you or any of the scouts find her or anything related to her ? " asked the king. " I'm afraid we have nothing, Thorin. It's like she doesn't exist at all " answered Dwalin looking at the ground, sorry for his friend. 

Thorin shook his head firmly. “ No, everyone saw her, everyone saw Azog’s head and it didn’t appear just like that ! She exists and she is alive. I guess we’re just not smart enough. I’m not sending anyone after her anymore “ 

Dwalin and Fili released a sigh of relief, but that was before their king was done. “ It is useless to send strangers when I am the one wanting to find her, therefore, I’ll be the one to go “ 

“ But, uncle, you can’t ! “ “ You can’t leave the throne like that, Thorin. You’re the king under the mountain now, you have duties “ Thorin raised an eyebrow and with a smirk said “ Exactly, I’m the king and that’s why I can do what I think is good or what I want. I think it’s better if I’m the one going after this mysterious woman because I want her to be celebrated for what she did. Fili is more than capable of taking the throne for a few weeks “ 

♦

“ So, how is life going now, Lord of Dale ? “ you asked mockingly. “ Ugh don’t call me that, I didn’t even want to be a leader. I’m a father, it’s enough for me “ groaned Bard. You heard a noise coming from your right. “ Hush “ you said. 

Slowly taking an arrow in your quiver, you positioned yourself. “ Do you even know what you’re going to kill ? “ whispered the man next to you. “ Stag, 2 o’clock, marking its territory with its antlers against a tree. Now shut up “ 

_Breathe in, breathe out,_ you thought, _three, two, one._ You let got of the arrow and wait, not moving a muscle. “ It’s dead. “ You both made your way towards the corpse. You looked at Bard and said “ Bring this one back to your people, I’ll catch another one for myself “  He gave you a little smile “ Thank you “ You smiled back and put your hand on his arm before walking away. Walking back to your people. 

♦ 

Five days into his journey, Thorin was still keeping hope. He had to find you and he wouldn’t return Erebor before he did. He had been walking through the forest for hours, not knowing where to go. 

“ Hurry we’re going to be late ! You know that [Y/N] doesn’t like it when one wanders and stays out of the village for too long “ he heard a voice coming from somewhere ahead of him. Without making a sound, he found the man whom spoke and the one whom he talked to and decided to follow them. 

♦ 

An hour later, Thorin found himself in a village he didn’t even knew existed before. He was looking around him with curiosity, intrigued by what he was seeing. The village was full of life and many people were crossing his way, occupied. What caught his attention though, was that any kind of people was living here : elves, humans, dwarves, hobbits. 

And everyone seemed to know everyone, which reminded him of Bilbo and his Shire. Looking at the sky, he realised the night wasn’t far anymore and decided that if he could find a room somewhere, he’d stay until morning. 

“ Come on, you lazy thing, I’d like to have a drink in my hand before the moon’s high in the sky ! “ said a dwarrowdam to another one. “ Do you think we’ll see [Y/N] ? She’s been away for weeks now. It’d be sad if she missed the celebration. “ asked the second. “ There is no need to worry, if we’re all alive it is all thanks to her. She won’t let us down, let alone die easily “

Paying attention to his surroundings, Thorin realised that this [Y/N] was quite famous. Letting go of this information, he followed the dwarrowdams. _The Red Dragon Inn_ , he couldn’t believe it. Was he going to be haunted by dragons all his life ? 

♦ 

Once at the entrance of your village, you pat your horse, threw the results of your hunt on the ground and jumped. You took an apple in your bag, gave it to your mount and said “ Thank you my friend, go back to your fellows now “  

The night was getting closer and soon, the new moon would be high in the sky. Every new moon, there was a celebration and it was about to start. Quickly you made your way to your house to get ready. After all, a celebration required a fitting outfit and not a fighting gear. 

♦ 

“ Here’s ya room sir, have ya’ self a good evenin’  “ said the owner of the inn before heading back to his previous task. The dwarven king gave him a nod and walked into the bedroom. With a sigh, he dropped his stuff and went back down to eat. 

While he was waiting for his food and ale to be served, he looked around him and observed the people with attention. Everyone seemed to live in peace with each other. There was no animosity between a dwarf talking to an elf and the elf was not acting as if superior to the dwarf. Thorin would have never believed this could be something he’d ever see in his life.

The other thing that caught his attention was the fact that everyone seemed to have a particularity. Scars, deformations, nasty wounds etc. He was surrounded by misfits. Taking a sip from his beverage, the realisation hit him but he didn’t mind. It was not his lands and he didn’t care for one’s appearance or origins, he was only here for the night. 

“ You have come a long way to lose yourself into this forest and our village, stranger. “ said the waitress who brought his food. “ Are you looking for something ? “  “ Leave the dwarf alone Ilda, this not how we treat guests “ ordered the boss. “ Yeah ? And how de we treat’em huh ? We never have visitors of any sorts. [Y/N] and Strider are the only one to come and go, and that’s ‘bout it “

The man just shrugged. Thorin on the other hand felt like he had entered a whole different world. In any other kingdom, this would have been reprimanded for her disrespecting answer. Thorin took a bite of his bread when music started to fill the air. 

♦ 

After changing, you were ready to go but your defensive nature took over and you decided to hide one of your dagger under your [dress](http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/207832590/id/boAVPgx55hGfN6L3XS33Qg/size/l.jpg) by tying it on your thigh. You were not really a fan of dressing up, having been used to almost be wearing pants that are much easier to move with. 

As you made your way towards the inn, you heard the sound of violin filling the air. A smile found its way on your face, your mind filled with memories. 


	4. New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got out of control and wrote more than I intended to so I guess there’ll be another part, well, only if you want that is :3 The song I used is Téir Abhaile Riú by Celtic Woman.

“ Well, to be honest, I wasn’t expecting you tonight ” you said hitting your ale on Strider’s. He chuckled and offered you an amused smile. “ I think I should be the one telling you that. I’ve heard many stories those past months and Ilda told me you were in Dale. Many believed you weren’t gonna be there tonight " ” Eh what can I say ? Many people are still underestimating me. “ you shrugged taking a sip of the alcohol. ” Because they don’t know. I do even believe your name can be heard in Gundabad for there is a price on your head “ answered your friend. ” Because Azog lost his ? “ You asked innocently and leaning against the table, you whispered ” Are you here to kill me and get the money, young Aragorn son of Arathorn ? “

With a playful smile, he grabbed your hand ” No, I’m here to celebrate the new moon and get you to dance “ You took your hand back and arched an eyebrow with a smirk ” I can do much more than that my dear “ You went closer to the musicians and clapped in your hands, everyone in the inn followed right away. Loudly, you expressed yourself ” I do believe, my dear fellows that we’re here to celebrate, yet no one seems to be dancing, shall I be the one to give you the energy for it ? “ Everyone cheered, holding their ale in the air. ” Can I at least ask if two ladies would like to help me out on this ? “ you asked. Soon enough, Ilda and Ailbe, another waitress came to you with huge smiles on their faces. Ilda and Ailbe started singing and when you remembered the lyrics, you joined them.

_Chuaigh mé isteach i dteach aréiris_

_D'iarr mé cairde ar mhnaoi an leanna._

_Is é dúirt sí liom "Ní bhfaighidh tú deor._

_Buail an bóthar is gabh abhaile_

_I came by a house last night_

_And told the woman I am staying_

_I said to her: "The moon is bright and my fiddles tuned for playing “_

Thorin found himself enjoying the music, the voices, its rythm and joyful tone feeling as if it was lifting a weight from his shoulders. In this place, he was no king, he had no duty, nothing was expected from him. In this village, he was no one and he was free to do as he pleased.

_Tell me that the night is long_

_Tell me that the moon is glowing_

_Fill my glass I’ll sing a song_

_And will start the music flowing_

_Never mind the rising light_

_There’s no sign of day or dawning_

_In my heart it’s still the night_

_And we’ll stay here till the morning_

Finishing his plate, he called to get another ale and turned his head to watch the singers. He recognised the waitress whom served him earlier. Many people had joined to dance, cheering, laughing, having a real good time. Thorin felt envious of them, it was as if they only knew peace without any troubles.

_Fill the glasses one more time_

_And never heed the empty bottle_

_Turn the water into wine_

_And turn the party up full throttle_

Looking at the people, a little smile made its way on his face. He hadn’t seen freedom like that in a long time. In Erebor, everyone was still very careful always checking everything was fine, or that one’s beloved was fine. His eyes settled on a dancing woman she seemed vaguely familiar as she moved in rythm with a man.

_Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá ,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

_solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

Air caught in his throat when the man made her turn on herself and Thorin suddenly knew. The eyes of a different color gave you away. He felt relieved, he didn’t need to look any further, he finally found you. The feeling he got when he realised that, he coudln’t describe. Now that his eyes were on you and he knew it was you, he couldn’t look away. In his chest, his heart tightened, his hands got a bit sweaty and he instantly felt at peace. After all the stories he heard and the numerous times he witnessed it, he knew already what was happening. Absorbed by your activity a huge smile caught your lips and the dwarven king knew he’d want to see this smile everyday for the rest of his life, for you had just become his One.

♦

” And here I thought you were only good enough at hunting and killing “ joked Aragorn. ” Wanna go out to breathe fresh air ? “ he extended his hand and you took it gladly, nodding your head. While following the man outside, you looked around you, feeling great to see that your people were having fun and not worried to be attacked at any time. Looking at the back of the bar, your eyes locked with two blue orbs. No way. It couldn’t be true and yet, there he was.

Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain son of Thror and King Under the Mountain. All of that thanks to you. His eyes never left yours and you had to be the one looking away for you finally reached the entrance of the inn. ” So, what comes next in Aragorn’s life ? “ you asked, putting your back against the trunk of a tree. ” Well, I haven’t seen all of the world yet and being here brings me closer to Mirkwood and Erebor so I think I’ll start from here “ You hummed ” If you lose yourself or if you need a guide, you know where to come “

♦

Thorin was left mouth agape when your eyes left his. He could’ve sworn his heart stopped beating and he held his breath, not daring to move a muscle for he was afraid it was all a trick of his mind. You looked completely different than the way Fili had described you. He said your eyes reflected nothing but death and you made him felt as you had saved him to be in his favors. Though when Thorin saw you, he only saw warmh and kindness in your eyes even if, to be honest, the way you were holding was the way of someone never dropping his guard and that, he knew all too well. Mahal, what a power you held on him for someone he didn’t know !

♦

Your conversation with Aragorn was pleasant as they always had been but tonight, there was something different. Putting a hand on his arm, you gave him a worried look. “ Aragorn, _mellon-nin_ , are you okay ? You seem a little off. Did something happen ? “ you asked gently. With a reassuring smile, he gave you a little nod. “ I am well, do not wrong, just been thinking “ “ About ? “ you arched an eyebrow. “ I would like it very much if you’d agree to come with me exploring “ he said, not moving, afraid of what you might say. “ Oh…” you didn’t know how to respond. He was the first man to try to court you. Your thoughts were interrupteed by a tawny owl. She was warning you. “ Damn it, we have to get everyone at the inn and lock the doors. Some orcs established a camp near by and they’re coming here ! “ you said, jumping on your feet and running to the Red Dragon.

♦

Thorin was just finishing his sixth ale when you came back. “ ilda, is everyone here ? The whole village ? “ you asked in a hurry. “ Aye, why ? Somethin’ wrong [Y/N] ? “ she was suspicious. A smirk made its way on your face and you answered “ Nothing I can’t deal with. Just lock the doors and keep everyone inside please ? “ and without another word, you left again.

♦

You went into your house as fast as you could and took your clothes off. Used to this ritual, you quickly changed into your corset, black pants, boots and cape. Within seconds, your daggers were hidden all over your outfit, your quiver filled with arrows, your bow and your sword hanging on your back. The whole village was empty and you a sigh. Lifting your arm up in the air, the owl came back. “ How far are they ? “ you asked. “ You speak to the birds now ? “ asked Aragorn, joining you with his sword in hand. “ Just like you the horses “ you shrugged. “ They’re getting closer, come on “

♦

When Thorin looked through the window, all he saw was two capes disappearing into the forest. Reappearing a minute later, fighting against orcs. Thorin felt the soldier side of him itching to join in and his mind wanted to join in to protect you. Getting up, he went into his room and picked his Orcrist before heading out as discreetly as possible. “ Watch out ! “ you shouted, jumping on the creature aiming at the dwarf. Your sword cut his throat opened and you moved to make another victim. Back to back with Aragorn, you pushed the hideous orc facing you with a kick to the abdomen. “ So, if we get out of this alive, don’t you think my offer won’t stand “ said the man while plunging his weapon in the orcs’ head. “ Do you really think this is a goodtime to talk about courtship ?! “ you exclaimed. “ Now’s as good as any “ he chuckled. You groaned “ You’re unbelievable ! “ Even though he was fighting, Thorin listened to your conversation and clenched his jaw when he heard the word courtship. You and this human ? No way. He was not a good match for someone like you. You had the skills to be a queen not just the wife of a simple man, a wanderer on top of that.


	5. Saving him. . . again

“ Okay, now you pissed me off “ you said gritting your teeth. Using your bow, you aimed three arrows at the sky and released them. Then, grabbing your daggers, you threw them one by one into the orcs’ eyes. You sent the last one when the arrows came falling back down. Jumping, you kicked them with your feet towards the enemy. “ Look out ! “ shouted Thorin but you didn’t react fast enough. You gasped as you fell to the ground and felt something crushing you. Your head hit a rock and you lost consciousness. 

♦

Groaning, you finished [dressing yourself](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fak2.polyvoreimg.com%2Fcgi%2Fimg-set%2Fcid%2F209011062%2Fid%2FHgPRytaI5hG1q5KUO4xqOQ%2Fsize%2Fl.jpg&t=MjRiZDVmZWFmMTU2MjA5YjkwNDhhYzM5NTY2YTdlNjIyODhkYzZiYyxTUllNUHZldQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A-MR8kU4tIIkwL0CAjjYoDg&m=1) and left your bedroom. You found Aragorn in front of your chimney. His head shot up when he heard you coming down. “ [Y/N], how do you feel ? “  “ Like my head’s been stampled on by a troll and the ribs’ been cracked but either way, I’m good. How’s Thorin ? “ 

“ You mean the dwarf ? “ he asked and you nodded slightly. “ He’s at the inn, he has a bit of a fever but that’s all I know, I was more worried about you “ You snorted, “ You left the king of Erebor, injured and alone ? “ you couldn’t believe it. 

You left your house in a hurry and made your way to the inn, cursing here and there when the pain of your injury was too high. You didn’t pay attention to your people and climbed the stairs, searching for the dwarven king. 

♦

Thorin was injured and it was bad. Even he could say so and he was just feeling the sharp pain in his entire body. His eyes were not completely opened but he was conscious and he could hear everything. “ Alfred, can you get me a wet cloth and bandages please ? “ you asked the barman. Turning back to the dwarf, you said “ _Thane,_ you are an utter and complete idiot. And I’m not even a tad bit sorry about what I’m gonna do “  

He was tired and the only answer he managed to give was “ I saved your life “. Gently putting a hand on his neck and the other on his abdomen, you put him in a sitting position as carefully as possible. You rolled your eyes “ Of course, like I needed your help. I’m a grown woman, I can handle myself. Now, shut up and let me save your life, once again “ 

You turned his body around on the bed and looked at the wound on his back. It was bad. Real bad. Alfred came back with what you asked of him. You cleaned the blood the best you could but quickly, you realised that something was mixed with it. “ Oh damn it “ 

Thorin, who managed to gain the ability to speak, asked “ How bad is it ? “ “ Do you want me to answer honestly ? Because you won’t like the answer “  “ Try me “ “ The orc’s weapon was poisoned, you’re dying. You can’t stay here or you will die “  With a grunt and the last of his strength, Thorin turned around and lost consciousness. 

♦

“ Do you really have to do this ? “ asked Aragorn as you jumped on your horse, the dwarven king’s unconscious body resting against your chest to prevent him from falling. “ I saved him from his fate once, I will do it again. And if I don’t, no one will. “ 

“ When will you come back ? “ “ I don’t know Aragorn. Listen, _mellon-nin_ , go. Explore this world and follow your destiny. I cannot accede to your request for someone far more greater is meant to become yours. Give my best regards to Legolas when you’ll meet him. Farewell, my friend. “ 

With a little kick of the feet, your horse left the village running at full speed. You talked to the animal “ Come on dear friend, his life depends on us. We have to get to Rivendell as fast as possible “ 

♦ 

Three days. That’s what it took for you to make to Rivendell. Jumping on the ground, you whined from the pain in your ribs and shook it off, grabbing Thorin and putting him down with you. The horse was beyond exhausted and you decided that he deserved to be released. 

“  [Y/N], I was waiting for you “ said Lord Elrond’s voice as he made his way towards you. You bowed your head, “ _Hîr vuin,_ it is a great pleasure to see you. I’m in need of your help. “ The elf looked at you and the dwarven king “ Yes, it would appear so. Follow me “ 

♦ 

“ So, my dear, would you like to explain this situation ? “ asked Lord Elrond. You put your hand on the dwarven king’s forehead to check on his fever and as he had none, you joined the elf, walking beside him. “ I did as you asked. I saved the line of Durin, and made sure Azog was history. I thought it was over, I did what I had to and went back to my life. I never thought the King Under the Mountain would come into my village. “  “ What was he doing here ? “ 

“ I don’t know, didn’t get a chance to ask. A pack of orcs of Gundabad showed up and the dwarf got injured trying to save my life “ you explained. “ From the way you carry yourself, my dear, if he did save your life, he didn’t prevent you from getting hurt “ 

“ I’ve had worse than a few cracked ribs. What I’m worried about is that if he dies, Gundabad won’t be the only place putting a price on my head “ He nodded his head in understanding. “ Do not trouble you with this, go and take a bath, fresh clothes will be given to you, you could also use a good meal and a good night “  

You gave him a little smile, grateful and as he walked away, you called out for him. “ _Guren glassui,_ my Lord. For never taking fear in the peculiar sight of my eyes “ His eyes reflected a fondness at your words, “ Though your eyes are not common, your heart is pure and that is what holds the most value to me “ 

♦

Days passed, the fever came and left, the poison was just a bad memory and you were wondering when you’d be able to get the dwarf back to Erebor. A low growl made you look up for the parchment you were reading. “ Well, look who’s awake “ you said amused. 

During your stay, you remained with him, always keeping an eye on his wound. You got little to no sleep but you didn’t mind. The pain in your ribs had lessened a bit. Thorin tried to move but all he did was curse because of the pain. “ Need help ? “ you asked. “ I can do it on my own thanks “  

He managed to sit up and rub his face. “ How long have I been unconscious ? “  Going back to the parchment, you answered without looking “ I’d say six days, but it’s not much considering how bad your wound was. It’ll leave a nasty scar “ 

The dwarf looked around him and at you. “ Where are we ? “ You winced. “ I’m not sure you want me to answer that. You should lay back,you need to rest “ Curious, he took in every detail of the room, and the [elven dress](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdata.whicdn.com%2Fimages%2F185508043%2Flarge.jpg&t=NDEyMGEwNTJiMmQyM2FlM2E2NGY1ZDY3YzliNjFhZmMyYmRmNGU3YixTUllNUHZldQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A-MR8kU4tIIkwL0CAjjYoDg&m=1) you were wearing.  

“ You didn’t ! “ he exclaimed. “ Did what ? “ you asked, still focused on the parchment. “ You used my condition to bring me into Thranduil’s palace ?! “ Your head shot up at the elven king’s name. “ What ? No ! We’re in Rivendell. I’d have taken you to Thranduil if I wanted you dead or humiliated, that’s all he’s good for. “ 

Your answer took him off guard. “ So, you’re not a fan of Thranduil ? “ You got up “ Give me the name of someone that is. Rivendell is a sure place to get you to heal a bit before heading back to Erebor. Can you walk ? “ 

“ No, I can’t even sleep on my back “ “ Well boohoo, you can’t sleep on your back and I can’t sleep on my stomach, we both can’t sleep in our favorite position, sad story. Now shut up and rest, as soon as you can walk, I’m taking you back to Erebor “  

“ You’re welcome “ he said. “ For what ? “ you asked. “ Saving your life “ You snorted with laughter. “ Of course “ you rolled your eyes and went to leave the room. “ Where are you going ? “  “ To discuss important things with the adults. Stay here, not that you can go anywhere, and heal in silence “ 

“ Did you just treat me like a child ? “ you flashed him a cocky smile “ Isn’t that what you are ? A whiny child ? “ He watched you leave, the dress floating a bit behind you. It suited you even though he was not very fond of the green. If you were his, you’d probably wear blue, his favorite color. 

♦

Walking towards the room you shared with the dwarf, you heard his deep voice echoing, “ Get away from me ! Don’t touch me ! “ You tried to move as fast as you could in the dress the elvens maids gave you. 

“ What is the meaning of all of this ? “ you asked. The poor elven maids looked terrified by Thorin’s temper. With a sorry smile, you nodded your head and they left. Turning to face the dwarven king, you raised an eyebrow “ So ? “ 

“ They were trying to take my clothes ! “ his angry tone was still there. “ Because you need new ones, yours are soaked with your blood and, hopefully you can’t see your face right now, but you could use a good bath “ “ I’m not letting this elves touching me “ 

“ Mahal, can’t you swallow your pride and see that they only want to help ? They saved your life ! Not all elves are like Thranduil ! You can’t blame them all for what one did to you, get over it ! “ 

Surprisingly, he didn’t find anything to answer to that. Throwing your hands in the air, you huffed. “ Can you walk ? “  “ Yes, why ? “ “ Get up and get into the bath “ “ What ? “  “ You may be an idiot but you’re not old enough to be deaf, you heard me, get in the bath “  

“ But … “  “ Can you wash your wound ? “ “ No ? “ “ And you won’t let the elves near you, so either you let me take care of it or you can let it get infected. Again “ He sighed and got up the best he could. 

Once you were sure he was no more in the room, you took the dress off because you didn’t want to damage it. You found a shirt and put it on, it fell just underneath your butt but that’d do it. 

♦

Thorin decided that the situation was embarrassing enough and got into the hot water with his underwear still on. He looked at the water and kept his focus on it when he heard you enter the water behind him. “ Since you seem to be a bit paranoid when it comes to people touching you, are you okay with this ? Because if I’m trying to help you and you try to kill me, it ain’t gonna work “ 

“ No I … “ it was hard for him to say those words “ You saved my life, twice. I trust you “ “ Well that’s a new one, especially considering I never told you my name “  You got a point but before he could say anything else, your hands were on his shoulders. 

“ It seems as if winning the battle and becoming king didn’t help ease your nerves. Your muscles are super tensed, do you even remember what comfort is ? “ you said as you went down towards his injury and started cleaning it. He moved a little when he felt the soap cleaning his flesh and hurting. “ Sorry “ you said. 

Somehow, the atmosphere felt different. Your touch was gentle and considerate, you were focused on your task and didn’t think of going on his nerves or disrespect him like you did earlier, though he didn’t mind. 

“ If I’m hurting you or doing something wrong, tell me “ you said, your voice barely louder than a whisper. Once his back was cleaned, you massaged him to help him relax. He groaned at the feeling, making you smirk. Slow movements on the shoulders, then down towards the hips, lower to the sacroiliac and up again until ending up on the neck. 

“ Lay back against me “ you said, “ I’m not naked, don’t worry “ He was intoxicated by the state of bliss you had put him into so he didn’t question anything and obeyed. He was like jelly under your touch, you giggled as your hands went to massage his scalp “ Well, would you look at that, the dwarven king abandoning himself between the hands of a commoner, what a sin “ 

He was between aware of his surroundings and lost in paradise. Everything felt so great at the moment. He heard you but didn’t want to respond, and Mahal, that giggle of yours sounded beautiful. And with his back pressed against you, he knew that you had taken the dress off and this thought alone was enough to drive him crazy. “ Mahal, those hands of yours are wonderful “ he mumbled. 

“ Give me room to move around please “ you asked. Ever since your hands got in contact with his skin, his brain had a hard time working properly so he did as you asked without second thoughts. Bad idea because your face was now only inches away from his. 

“ You’ve been hit pretty hard. The cut extends on your left side “ you said examining him. “ Okay, don’t move please, We’ve only been taking care of what we were able to see but I want to make sure that you also are internally alright. It might tickle a bit “ 

Thorin was troubled by you and it bothered him. Never in his life had he been feeling like that in the company of a woman. His heart was pounding in his chest and for a second, he wondered if you could hear it or feel it with your hands on his body. Suddenly your head shot up and your eyes met his. Quickly you turned away. Had you become shy all of a sudden ? That was something new. 

“ Am I allowed to massage your muscles the way I did your back ? “ you asked in a whisper. Unable to answer because he didn’t trust his voice, he only hummed in approval. You started with his temples, rubbing them with your thumbs in a circle motion. Your body came closer to his and your nearly ended up on his lap but you didn’t seem to notice as your eyes were closed. 

There was a struggle within the dwarven king as he forced his eyes to look at the ceiling but you really weren’t making it easy for him. “ Bend your head down please ” Cursing inwardly, he moved. “ Wow, do you clench your jaw everytime something bothers you ? ” you asked, opening your eyes and looking straight into his.   

“ Eh… I guess so, I don’t really pay attention to my behaviour. Why ? ” he said curious. Gently, your fingers went under his ears and put a little a pressure on it. “ Do you feel that or just my fingers on your skin ? ” “ Just your fingers ” “ And now ? ” He tried to answer but couldn’t, it was as if his jaw was stucked. 

 " That’s what I thought. Hopefully, I can help with that “ you said with a little smile. You brought your face even closer than before, your hands cupping his jaw, fingers moving quickly looking for something in particular. ” Gotcha’ “ you said, ” stay still, stop breathing “  You moved his head from right to left and in one quick motion, a crack resonated. Surprised, he jumped and grabbed your arms to keep them away from his face but he brought you even closer to him, if it was possible. Not expecting this reaction, your breath caught in your throat and your eyes opened wide with shock.

 ” What are you doing to me ? “ he asked in a whisper. Looking at his lips and then back up, you answered ” I fixed you “ You had to break away and leave this room but somehow, you felt compelled to stay like this. Not even caring anymore, Thorin’s eyes felt on your body and you’d never felt more exposed.

He let go of your arms and one of his went around your waist, pulling you completely against his body. Watching you closely, you didn’t seem to want to run away and he felt relieved. His lips brushed against your cheek as he kissed his way to your collarbone ” King Thorin, I don’t think that it is wise of you to do such things “ 

He hummed so that you knew he heard you but he didn’t intend to answer. He sucked at the skin of your collarbone, earning a moan from you. ” We really shouldn’t be doing this, _Thane_ “ you said again ” Stop calling me that, I have a name “ he groaned. ” And you’re a king, with duties. You’ve been away from your people too long already “ 

If he hadn’t kissed you in that moment, you would’ve talked for hours. Within seconds, your hands were in his hair, bringing him as close as possible, your legs around his waist and his hands were everywhere. One of your hand traveled along his chest, his belly and found the fabric of his underwear. You wanted him. You needed him. But he broke away and stopped your arm.

 ” I, too, desire this very much, probably much more than you can imagine but I cannot let you give yourself to me without knowing “ he said out of breath. ” Without knowing what ? “ He looked at you with hope ” In the dwarven culture, when two persons share a bed, it is as if they got married. No dwarf ever finds himself in a bed with someone unless they’re ready to spend the rest of their life with them. “

 You looked confused, ” What do you mean ? “ he sighed before answering ” If we do this, it is as if you agree to become my wife, and thus Queen of Erebor “ This triggered something inside of you as you untangled yourself from him and got out of the bath. ” I can’t do this, I’m sorry.  " was all you said before leaving him alone in the now cold water.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thane : King 
> 
> Mellon-nin : My friend
> 
> Hîr vuin : My Lord
> 
> Guren glassui : Thank you from my heart


	6. The journey back to Erebor begins

“ _Guren glassui hîr vuin_ , for everything ” you said bowing your head. Elrond put a hand on your shoulder and gave you a fond smile. “ You are always welcome here [Y/N] ” You smiled in return and settled on the horse you had been given by the elf.

Looking at Thorin, you saw that he was ready. With one last nod and a little kick of your boots, you left Rivendell on running horses. You stopped once you were no longer on the Lord Elrond’s territory. 

Keeping your eyes on the horizon in front of you, you said “ If we keep the horses running, we can be at Mirkwood before the sun sets “ Not waiting for an answer, you kept going. The faster he was back in Erebor, the faster you could go back to your life and forget what happened. 

♦

“ We’ll settle here for the night. Entering Mirkwood now wouldn’t be wise “ you said, jumping off the horse. “ I hope you do not fear the cold nights, we can’t make a fire, it would expose us “ 

“ I have endured worse “ answered the dwarven king. " Anduin isn’t far, your wound needs to be cleaned and we need to eat, I’ll go get water and hunt. Stay here “ you said grabbing your stuff ” Alone ? “

”  You’re a grown up dwarf and a King on top of that. Always surrounded by people. I think you can manage an hour alone, it might even be of help. Get some rest. If I’m not back before the sun rises, then leave but do not, and I repeat, do not, leave the path of Mirkwood. “ 

You had heard the rumors about Dol Guldur and the spiders fleeing from it was enough to awake your suspicions. Looking around you and at the dwarf, you took your swords and planted them into the grass. “ If you have to fight for any reason, you’ll need these “ 

“ And if you get attacked ? “ he asked in return. “ Got my daggers and my bow. Plus, I’m quite good with my bare hands. Worry not about me king, I know how to survive. I’m going now “ 

♦ 

At first, Thorin only saw a shadow coming closer. Then, he understood it was you and dropped his guard. “ Mahal, [Y/N], are you hurt ?! “ he jumped on his feet when he noticed blood on your outfit. You looked down at yourself  “ Oh no, it comes from the rabbits I caught, I had to skin them because I made a little fire in the forest to cook them. It was safer “ 

Handing him his share of the food, you put down the water you’d brought back with you. “ Arms up please “ you said. He looked at you incredulously but did it anyway. With a quick move, you took his shirt off. “ Your wound needs to be cleaned, I’m doing it while you’re eating so you won’t think about it much and won’t complain “ 

“ Aren’t you eating as well ? “  “ Who do you think I am, king ? I can spend some days without food so I think I can manage a few hours “  On those words, you fell into a comfortable silence. 

♦ 

Once the tissue was a little bloody and the wound clean, you grabbed the bag the elves gave you to take care of the dwarven king’s back and a few things out. Healing plasma and new bandages placed on Thorin, you got up. “ All done. Now pants off “ you said clapping your hands. 

Blue eyes went wide in shock, and he choked on the bite he was trying to swallow. You kept a serious face as much as you could while he regained his composure and breath. “ What would I do that for ? “ he asked, not understanding anything. Inside his head, everything was going so fast. 

He didn’t know how to react, this didn’t let him indifferent, his heart was racing in his chest and he, if was truly honest, really wanted this, or whatever this was, to happen. But he didn’t move. That’s when you let yourself laugh. “ I’m just messing with you, relax.” 

“ Why would you do that ? “  you couldn’t decipher his thoughts because his face remained neutral. Shrugging, you answered “ You are way too serious. We’re in the whild, on our way back to your kingdom, you don’t need to trouble yourself but heal right now. Please, stop frowning or you’ll make me die of old age before I even reach the half of my life span “ 

“ I am afraid I do not remember what being carefree feels like. I’ve had responsabilities for so long already “ he sighed. You put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. “ Well, as long as I’m stuck with you, you don’t have to be anything but your true self, so don’t restrain, I don’t have any rules. “ 

Pointing at the bandages you had in hand, he looked at you with a raised eyebrow “ Do you need help with that ? “  “ Oh no, thanks. I can manage “  “ Really ? Are you able to go all around your torso with your arms ? ”

You opened your mouth to answer but didn’t come up with anything. “ Yeah, okay you’re right on this one. Fine, I accept your help, you’ll just have to grab the bandage in my back “ you said.  

♦ 

“ Nop, wait a second, it’s too tight “ you said. Thorin looked at his hands, “ Oh my, I’m sorry, didn’t mean to suffocate you “ You chuckled “ I’m fine, it’s just that the pain isn’t comfortable. All done, thanks “ 

The light of the moon fell on you and Thorin noticed scars on the soft skin of your back. His fingers traced them with sweetness. A shiver ran down your spine and in the blink of an eye you had turned around and his arm. ” Can you please, not do that ? “ 

He looked scared ” Did I offend you ? My apologies, I didn’t mean to “ ” Worry not, Thane. It doesn’t offend me more than it troubles me for I am afraid if your hands linger on my skin I may not be able to contain myself “ You realised just how close you were. 

This dwarf was very attractive, you couldn’t deny that, but that was it. Attraction and you couldn’t let it take over your self control. With hope, he spoke again, his lips dangerously close to yours. ” Then dont. If you desire me as much as I do you, please don’t “ 

You almost fell for it, leaning lightly towards him, ready to melt into the kiss you craved. But you knew better. In an instant, you moved away, ” I can’t. Goodnight, King “ Thorin felt as if a huge gap had taken over his heart.


	7. Mirkwood, dwarven king & bandits

The horses were trotting on the dark path of Mirkwood, the sun blocked by the high trees of the forest. You hadn’t say a word to the dwarven king since the incident. 

Of course it had been hard for you to push yourself away from him but you couldn’t let anything happen between the two of you. Thorin Oakenshield was a king. The king under the mountain, son of Thrain son of Thror and worthy descendant of Durin. And you were none of that, and you were certainly not allowed to get into his life for anything other than saving it. Besides, desire would fade with time and you’d both move on with your lives. 

Behind you, Thorin watched you intently. You were holding yourself with grace, one of your hand petting the horse and the other holding your side, probably because you were in pain. Your shoulders were relaxed but your mind focused on your surroundings not the least disturbed by the sound made by your swords hitting their blades together at every step. 

“ Let’s take a break for a few minutes, the horses need water “ you said as your mount came to a stop. You jumped on the ground, groaning because of your ribs. 

“ Don’t touch the web on the trees. I heard you’ve been attacked by the spiders during your quest. “ you advised. Looking up, you saw that the web was everywhere above your heads. “ Yeah, not a glorious moment. One second we’re walking down this path, the next we’re fighting them and it lead us right into Thranduil’s prison “ 

♦ Skipping time ♦  

Sighing heavily for the dwarven king to hear, you gave him a death glare. “ Erebor is that way he said. I know the way to my home he said. Worst case scenario we’d be lost he said. Mahal give me the strength to not kill this dwarf myself. “ you mumbled. 

“ You know I can hear you right ? “ asked Thorin with a smirk. “ I told you that going this way would lead us to Dol Guldur but no, we had to do as you said because you’re stubborn and proud and you should’ve listened to me ! “ you answered harshly. 

You were tied to a tree and the dwarven king only had his hands and his feet tied behind him. “ How is your back ? “ you asked.  “ Better “ he answered. “ Great, because once I’m done with those bandits and with you, you’ll need more than elves to heal “ 

♦

The ropes around your body were putting pressure on your ribs and it hurt. You were in no mood to smile or make fun of the dwarf. Pulling on your ties by moving forward only brought you pain and didn’t set you free. “ You shouldn’t be doing that, you’re just gonna hurt yourself “ said Thorin. “ Oh shut up, you useless dwarf ! “ you shouted back in frustration. 

A branch broke somewhere and all your senses became alert. “ Well, what do we have here ? Trouble in paradise huh ? “ sarcastically said a man coming into view with two others. You rolled your eyes “ Paradise aren’t anywhere near me, sorry. You might want to search harder “ 

“ Shut up woman ! “ shouted the second man. “ Aouch, I think you might have hurt my pride a little “ you answered amused by the whole situation. He didn’t like your answer ‘cause he came pretty fast towards you and lowered at your level. 

“ Oh you shouldn’t have done that “ you complained. “ Do what ? “ he asked not understanding. “ Now I have to hurt you. And then you’re gonna hurt me. And I’ll have to kill you all “ you sighed. 

“ If you want gold, I have plenty, you can have it “ said Thorin out of nowhere. Moving your head to look at him, you gave him a what-the-hell look. What was he doing ? Dwarves do not give their money to anyone. “ You know you’re not really helping right ? Offering them gold, so they just have to kill us and become rich Genius, really “

“ We don’t want your gold dwarf. It is useless compared to what we’ll get with her “ said the third man, until now silent, poiting at you. “ With me ? “ you asked. Then it hit you. “ Oh oh, you mean the price on my head, offered by Gundabad ? “ 

“ Yes, do you know what they promise ? “ you shook your head. “ No, don’t really care to be honest ‘cause I intend to keep my head right where it has always been, but thank you for the offer. If you want me you can at least let the dwarf go you know “ 

Their response was to knock the dwarven king out. They were dressed in all black and were wearing some helmets hiding their faces. The man lowered at your level caressed your cheek with his finger. “ What a waste to let go of such a beautiful creature “  You flinched, moving your head away. “ Huh, I’m gonna be sick “ you said. 

And out of nowhere he slapped you. “ You should know how to keep your mouth shut my dear. “  “ Okay. Now I’m angry “ you answered through greeted teeth. With no warning, you headbutted him, hearing a crack, you knew you had broken his nose in the process. “  _Eca, a mitta lambetya cendelessë orcova ! “_ you spat in elvish. 

“ _Undur Kurv_ “  shouted the injured one, “ The orcs want your head, they never mentioned the rest of your body which is a good thing because now you’re as good as dead “  

“ Well at least you know how to insult in the orcs’ language, good “ you said. You didn’t realise what was happening when the air left your lungs, but when your heard your ribs breaking under the impact of the kick you received, you knew exactly what it was. Even your shoulder dislocated. 

♦ 

With a headache and a groan, Thorin opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first but then it all came back to normal. His eyes settled on you just when you got up, three dead bodies on the ground. What in Mahal happened ? 

“ Don’t look at me like that, I told them they’d die. They just never listen ! “ you said rolling your eyes. Then, turning away from him, you looked at the trunk of a tree. Shaking your head, you knew it was gonna hurt. “ This is gonna hurt. Okay. 1…2…3 !  _Utinu en lokirim !_ Yep, it hurts “ you as you put your shoulder back in its original position.  Thorin didn’t know whether to admire you or be afraid of you at this point, but still, his heart was yours. 

♦

Breathing, walking, moving, just being alive was terribly painful and you didn’t even know how you managed to walk. “ Now you let me lead the way or I swear Erebor will soon be crowning Dain “ you said through gritted teeth, holding your shoulder. “ Actually, Fili is to be crowned after me “ he said with a little smirk.

You gave him your own smirk, the cruel one “ Oh no, because if we get lost once again because of you. And if I have to get one more scratch by saving your royal arse, I can assure you that I will end the line of Durin “ 

He gave you a scared look and swallowed thickly. You then fell into a deep silence, mostly because the pain was too much. Once you made your way out of Mirkwood, you thanked the gods in your head when you saw the horses standing there, eating. 

♦

You were sick and tired of everything happening and you wanted to go back to your village and your house. Only then you’d be able to stop and heal properly instead of just suffering in silence as you escorted the dwarven king back to his kingdom. 

Thorin watched you as the mounts were going fast. Since you threatened him, you didn’t say a word and he didn’t know if he was supposed to feel anxious or relieved about it. Looking at you intently, he realised how tired you were. He wondered if you had had any sleep ever since you left Rivendell. 

“ Can I ask you something ? “ he said out of nowhere. You looked over your shoulder with an arched eyebrow. “ You just did but sure “ you answered putting your attention back in front of you. “ Why did you save me ? I mean, from Azog “ 

“ Because either way you would’ve died and your nephews too “ you said. “ But why ? You could have let us die, it would have not changed a thing in your life “  

“ Wrong. I would’ve failed in my duties and I would have never been able to forgive myself. I had to save you. “  “ But you went through so much trouble to save my life “ 

“ Actually it was a very simple plan, I was supposed to save you, take off Azog’s head and go back to where I had come from but no, someone couldn’t just say thank you and get over it. You had to search for me huh ? “ 

“ You mean you wouldn’t want to know who saved your life ? “ he asked surprised. “ No. I am my own savior, that’s how my life is. “ Silence fell upon you once again. 

The way your life was ? He was more curious than ever but didn’t say anything. How could he get closer to you ? You were hurt but still you were taking care of his injury and bringing him back to his people but no one was tending to your wounds. 

Sighing heavily he felt his heart tightening in his chest. How could you hold such a power over him ? You were a stranger, you had been rude with him, you were no dwarrowdam but yet, he knew he’d never be able to look at anyone else like you. 

The mystery that you were attracted him more than he’d confess and he wanted to get to know you. He wanted to get closer, enough to touch you for the memory of what happened in the elven bath haunted him at night. It was as if he could still taste your lips on his as his gaze fell on your mouth. 

Maybe he could convince you to stay at Erebor for a while ? Tend to your wounds, spend some time with you and probably try the crazy thing that is asking to court you. 

♦ 

“ Well, I guess I will say it sooner than I thought. Welcome home, _Thorin Thrainul Uzbad undu ‘Urd_  “ you broke the silence.. Thorin took his eyes away from you and onto the walls of his home. 

He felt happy and at peace now that he was back to his people and family. The horses slowed down and made their way towards the front gates.  Some dwarves, curious to know who was entering the kingdom came to meet the both of you.

“ _Thanu men ! “_ exclaimed Thorin’s people upon realising it was truly him. Your horse stopped when his stopped and you watched the whole scene. You felt a little dizzy but ignored it. It was probably the lack of sleep, nothing too much important.

Thorin jumped to the ground and joined his people. Watching this made you crave your own home. Without the injured dwarf and a few breaks for the horse to rest, you could be back within the week.

♦ 

When Thorin realised you were still riding your mount, he pushed away the thoughts of getting a warm bath and going to bed for at least a whole week and turned to look at you. With hope, he walked to your side.

You gave him a tired smile and a nod. “ You are home now, _Thane_. Now your fate resides in Mahal’s hands. Farewell, dwarven king “ Talking was hurting like hell and you had to hold your abdomen, putting a little pressure on your broken ribs lessened the pain a bit. Thorin’s face showed his disappointment. “ Why don’t you stay a little ? “

“ The sooner I go home, the sooner I’ll be able to sleep and heal properly “ you answered. “ You could stay here, rest as much as you need and take time to heal ? I mean, a few cracked ribs couldn’t take that long to heal right ? “ 

“ If only it was that simple “ you tried to chuckle but the pain was to high and you ended up coughing, spitting blood on your hand. “ Shit “ you mumbled as your vision started to get blurry. 

Trying to fool Thorin, you told him “ I really should go. Farewell, Thorin Oakenshield “  Giving a little kick to your horse, it turned around and started walking away.

You felt your strength leave your body, your mind was much more than dizzy and your vision was black. Exhaustion and pain were taking over and before you even realised you had let go of the reins, you were falling to the ground. The last thing you remembered was the sound of someone shouting, then your head hit the ground and the air caught in your throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eca, a mitta lambetya cendelessë orcova (elvish) : Go french kiss an orc 
> 
> Undur Kurv (black speech) : Fat whore !
> 
> Utinu en lokirim (elvish) : Son of snakes !
> 
> Thorin Thrainul Uzbad undu ‘Urd : Thorin, son of Thrain, King under the Mountain 
> 
> Thanu men ! : My King !


	8. Lost in Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up and gets lost in the many Erebor halls, she's still injured and it could be dangerous for her.

Thorin’s heart broke when you bid him farewell and he watched you walk away. He couldn’t see your face for your back was facing him but somehow he knew something was wrong. His body reacted before his mind could realise what was happening. 

“ [Y/N] ! “ he heard himself shout. He fell to his knees besides your inconscious body. Someone joined him “ What happened uncle ? “ asked Kili’s voice looking at you.  

“ I don’t know. She just fell. Get Oin quickly, we need to save her “ he ordered back into his place as King. Gently and as if you were the most precious jewel in the world, Thorin picked you up and carried you into his kingdom. “ Bring food, water, fresh clothes, anything you can find into my chambers, I will settle her there “ his voice echoed on the stone walls. 

Inside the royal chamber, he put you delicately on his bed, moved a strand of hair away from your face and looked up to see Oin and Balin joining him. “ Oin, can you save her ? “ asked the kind and the healer nodded. 

“ Mahal, what happened to the poor lass ? “ enquired Balin. “ Her village was attacked by orcs, her ribs got cracked in the fight “  answered, eluding telling the whole story. “ Well, Thorin, you are mistaken “ said Oin. “ Mistaken ? “ “ Her ribs are not just cracked, they’ve been broken “

“ What ?! She said her ribs were cracked, why did she. . . oh, Mahal “ said Thorin, lost in thoughts. Balin observed his friend and king thoughtfully “ What’s wrong ? “ 

“ On the way back, few days ago. We’ve been ambushed by bandits. I don’t know what happened, they knocked me out first but when I woke up, she had set herself free and killed them. She didn’t say anything and I didn’t ask what happened. This is all my fault “ the dwarven king seemed extremely worried, probably even more than Balin ever saw him be in his long life. 

 

♦

 

“ I don’t know who is this woman but she sure has been through a lot of things. It’s actually surprising she didn’t collapse before, you don’t even know how much injuries, scars or broken bones she already got “ said Oin after he examined you. Out of respect for you, Thorin waited patiently-ish (pacing in front of the door), outside his chambers. 

“ What do you mean ? “ asked the dwarven king. Oin sighed and looked at him “ I mean, whoever she is, when she came into the battlefield and saved your life, she knew exactly what she was doing. Anyway, I took care of her injuries the best I could, now all she needs is rest. “ 

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Thorin gave him a tired smile and thanked him. When he saw him walk away, he entered the room, his eyes instantly settling on your sleeping form. The blood and dust had been cleaned and your skin never seemed so flawless to him before. It was the first time he got a chance to truly look at you, every detail. 

Balin came to talk to his friend and king but didn’t say a thing, only observing. With a little smile, he spoke “ Is there anything you forgot to tell us concerning the lass ? “  Thorin was looking at your lips and wondering if he’d ever get a chance to taste them again. 

“ Well, to be truly honest, all I know is her name.[Y/N]. . . I like it. It is beautiful “ he answered looking up at his old friend. “ Are you sure that it is all ? “ said Balin, an amused smile on his lip and an eyebrow arched. “ Speak your mind, friend “ “ I will, when the time comes. For now, let the lass rest, there’s a whole council waiting for you to tell what happened on your little journey. And Fili wants to see you, I think he’s not ready to be king just yet “ 

With one last look at you, Thorin nodded and followed the dwarf outside and to the meeting room. As he said, the whole dwarves of the Company were there, waiting for him. Fili was the first to greet him. He handed his crown to the real king “ Here uncle, you can keep it for at least another century. I truly am not ready for this “ Thorin chuckled at those words. 

 

♦

 

“ So, tell us uncle, where have you been ? Did you find the mysterious woman, you were looking for ? “ asked Kili a spark of curiosity in his hazel eyes. Thorin nodded humbly “ Indeed I have “ 

“ Well, stop playing with us and tell us everything “ said Dwalin, losing patience over his king’s silence. “ I was travelling West thinking I might find luck towards the forest but I wasn’t certain until I encountered men and women talking about a village. I followed them hoping to find a place to stay for the night. Turns out the village is hers “ 

“ What ? No way ! We’ve been trying to track her for months and you found her out of luck ? Unfair ! “ whined Fili. “ What does she look like ? “  “ Is she pretty ? “ “ Are her eyes truly different ? “ “ Is she a warrior ? “  The questions were thrown upon the dwarven king. 

“ Woah calm down , there is no rush. You will soon be able to ask her all the questions you want and look at her, she is here amongst Erebor “  The room fell quiet. “ What do you mean she is here ? “ asked Dwalin.

Balin gave Thorin an understanding look and came to his rescue. “ He means, the lass saved him and brought him back to us. Unfortunately she has been injured and is in need to be taken care of. She is, as we are speaking, resting and healing all thanks to our dear Oin. 

Clapping his hands together, Thorin said in a clear and loud voice “ We shall have a feast in her honour for without her, the line of Durin would have ended and Azog’s head would still be on his shoulders “ 

 

♦ Skipping Time ♦

 

Your head was pounding hard, it was painful. Groaning, you brought a hand to your forehead opening your eyes slowly. When your sight was clear and perfect, you looked around you. Your body was covered with silk and fur sheets, your head resting a comfortable pillow. It wasn’t your house. You jumped out of the bed and fell to the floor. A huge pain radiated from your left shoulder to your torso and it reminded you that your ribs were broken. Staying on the floor for a bit, you caught your breath and found a way to breathe that wasn’t hurting much.

Hopefully, whomever brought you here let you keep your pants on but they changed your top. Curious, you looked at the room you were in. The door was at the opposite side of the bed and it was huge, made of stone it seemed and sculpted with golden patterns. A shiver ran down your spine and looking behind you, you realised it was a balcony. 

Getting up the best you could using the little strength you had, you made your way towards the door. You gave a push and it opened without any difficulty, giving you access to a long hallway. '' What did you got yourself into [Y/N]? '' you whispered to yourself. 

Supporting your body against the wall, you started to walk - very slowly but walk nonetheless - determined to find your way out of this place. How long had you been out ? How long had you been away from your village ? How long until you could be back home ?  Looking around you, everything looked the same no matter where you turned, you didn’t even know how long you had been walking through this endless maze. Would you be able to ever leave this place ? 

 

♦

 

A week had passed since Thorin’s return and he had already been through numerous meetings, councils and whatever. Even though Fili claimed he wasn’t ready to be king, no one had anything bad to say about him or his ways as a ruler which was reassuring to his uncle. 

The dwarven king sighed as he left the dinner room after he bid his dwarven mates goodnight. Making his way towards his chambers, he left his thoughts about the kingdom behind him and focused on you. You had not woken up since you passed out and he was worried. Would you ever wake up ? If you died he’d never be able to forgive himself and live with it. 

Coming back to reality, he found himself getting closer to his chambers. Ever since he left Ered Luin to go on his quest, his senses had been on alert and even though he was finally home and peace was back, it hadn’t changed. Within seconds he was in front of his doors and noticing they weren’t fully closed. 

His heart skipped a beat and his instincts kicked in. He pushed the door completely and came in the room slowly, ready to fight any intruders. “ [Y/N] ? “ he asked but silence was the only response he got. The bed was empty and the sheets were on the ground, the candles on his bedside table were melting on the cold stone ground. It was as if someone had to fight and made a mess in the process. He couldn’t even put a name on the sensation that took over his whole being.

 He ran frantically into the halls and went to look for you. He’d turn Erebor upside down if he had to but he’d find you, no matter what. He slowed down his pace when he saw guards coming his way. They greeted him politely and he told them “ If you cross path with a maid, send her in my chambers, I want my bed sheets to be changed and a hot bath waiting for me in an hour “ 

Once they were out of sight, Thorin took a few minutes to calm his rushing mind and  try to remember the time when he learnt to track people and animals. Maybe he could try to find you like that, after all, finding someone who doesn’t know his childhood home couldn’t be that hard right ? 

He was wrong. So wrong. He had been through Erebor, the way to the throne room was the only one he didn’t take. It was his last chance. He was getting desperate. Had you left ? Been kidnapped ? Every plausible scenario went through his mind. Containing a frustrated growl, he turned right. Looking up, he stopped dead in his tracks.

 

♦

 

Hours. You were so slow that you’d been in the same freaking hall for hours and couldn’t see the end of it. The pain was too much, and putting a hand on the wall, you bent forward a little, trying to catch your breath. 

You heard something behind you and you stopped moving, keeping your eyes on the hall in front of you. You recognized this sound. One, two, three steps. It stopped. You felt eyes on your body but didn’t move a finger. Pain or not, you’d be ready for anything coming at you. 

Survival was all you lived for after all. No move. It was unusual. If the person wanted to kill you they’d have made a move by now. Turning your head slightly to the left side, you brought your ear to a better angle to listen to what was happening. 

Heavy breathing, no words, no move. Observation. What were they waiting for ? One hesitating step. Another one. They were getting closer. Going back to looking at what was in front of you, you went through your options. 

Running : you wouldn’t be able to breathe properly and you were no coward. Pretending to be fragile and falling to the ground : easiest and stupidest way to die. Fighting : it would hurt, probably get you another injury but was the surest way to get a chance at staying alive even though you didn’t have your weapons. 

The breathing wasn’t heavy anymore. You’d have to act quick because standing for too long wasn’t helping you. They couldn’t be far anymore. Your whole body stilled when you felt a hand on your shoulder. 

Holding your breath, you threw your elbow in the air, hurting them in the face. You turned around and with your whole strength and weight, you pushed them against the wall, you arm under their chin. You had the upper hand. 

Or so you thought. You looked at the person you attacked and let go right away. “ _Gajut men ! “_ you exclaimed, shocked by the realisation. “ Oh Mahal, I am so sorry ! “ you felt ashamed for never in your life had you been disrespectful to someone of high importance. But here you were, injured and surprised that you tried to save yourself from someone who didn’t want you any harm. From the king under the mountain. 

 

♦

 

Within seconds, Thorin witnessed a complete change in your behaviour. One second you’re surprised by his move and shoving him against the wall after hitting him in the face and the next, you’re stepping back in horror. 

You apologised profusely and he didn’t react, still a bit out from your elbow meeting his eyebrow. He regained his composure and remembered that he was looking for you. A softness in his eyes, he asked “ I’ve been looking for you for hours. How are you ? Why did you leave ? “ 

You looked up at him, putting your astonishing eyes into his blue orbs. “ I didn’t know where I was “ you confessed. Your vision became blurry and you stumbled back until you fell on the ground.  

“ [Y/N] ! “ said Thorin worried. He held up a hand in the air. “ I’m okay. Don’t help me, I can do it “  you said. He sighed and smiled a little “ Of course you can, but let me help you anyway “  “ After what I did to you ? “ you asked, your eyes on the hand he was extending. He nodded “ It was my fault, I should’ve announced myself “  “ But I was the one attacking you. If anyone had seen me, I would’ve become the enemy “ 

“ Then you’re lucky it is only me and you “ He didn’t seem to mind what just happened and you didn’t know how to feel about it. Sighing heavily, you took his hand and got up. He kept his arm around your waist and started to walk, supporting you. “ So, how do I leave this place, _Thane_  ? “ you asked. “ You’re not, not until I’m sure you are perfectly fine again. You saved me, now let me save you “ 

You had no strength left. “ Well I guess that makes me a prisoner right ? “ you asked with a smirk. Thorin looked at you, chuckling, he moved a strand of hair away from your face with tenderness. “ No, you’ll never be a prisoner between these walls. “ 

He watched you carefully, “ This is exactly. . . “ you didn’t get a chance to finish your sentence for you fainted from the exhaustion and pain. The dwarven king saw it coming and lifted your body into his arms effortlessly. His thoughts wandered as, on his way to his chambers, his eyes never left your sleeping form. He could get use to this, to you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gajut men : forgive me


	9. Getting better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's healing. Thorin's facing the truth. Things get heated.

Thorin fell asleep on the bench in front of his chambers’ chimney after Oin left. He watched over your inconscious self for hours and even got his meals brought to him. But eventually, exhaustion took over and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, he fell asleep. 

For once, he had no nightmare and finally some rest. When he woke up, he almost didn’t feel the pain of his healing wound anymore and he appreciated it. He sat and rubbed his eyes to rid them of the sleep fogginess and stretched. Looking at the chimney, he saw the fire had been nourished and was strong, keeping the room warm. 

Turning around, his eyes fell on his empty bed. He sighed. Where had you run away this time ? The whistle of the wind caught his ear and he saw that the doors to the balcony were opened. 

What were you doing out in the cold ? He frowned as he made his way outside. His frown faded when he saw you sitting on the stone edges covered in the fur sheets of his bed, snow falling on your [H/C] hair. 

Your back was resting against the wall, one leg hanging inside with your bare foot barely touching the ground, the other one resting under your cheek as you seemed to be watching the sky. A sight for sore eyes. 

“ Winter will soon reach the Shire “ you stated. How did you hear him ? He didn’t make any sound. “ Indeed. Why is this thought bothering you ? “  You sighed, putting a hand in the air, looking at snowflakes turning into water when in touch with your skin. 

“ I am expected to be there when the leaves are no more on the trees “ “ Why ? “ “ Because this is what we do, every winter, me and all my kin. Well, every time it is needed or the winter gets very bad actually. Unbeknownst the Shire’s inhabitants “ 

“ Who are you ? “ wondered the dwarven king but you eluded the question with a wave of the hand. Finally, you looked at him. With a question in your eyes, you got up and walked towards the dwarf but before you could speak, the snow turned into heavy rain. 

“ We should go back inside, or else we’ll catch a cold “ You gave him an amused smile “ A cold never killed anyone, King “  “ No but it can make you sick, and with your broken ribs I don’t think it would be wise “ 

“ So you know “ you rolled your eyes. “ Indeed. Now will you please get back in before getting yourself killed with fever ? “  “ Please, I wouldn’t die from a fever. Besides, I love winters and rain, it is soothing. “ 

“ Any human is weak to a cold weather “ he said, looking at you, his arms crossed on his chest, certain to have a winning point. You arched an eyebrow and, walking past him to get back to the warmth of the chambers, you whispered “ But who said I was only human ? “ 

♦

“ So, am I allowed to see anything other than your chambers, King ? “ you asked as Oin tended to the cuts and scratches on your arms. You were annoyed of being stuck there but immensely grateful for everything Thorin was doing for you. You understood that he felt like he owed you big time for saving his life but it was a bit much. He ordered for breakfast to be brought to you and for a hot bath to be prepared along with fresh clothes. 

“ That is a great idea lassie ! I have a feeling you could like the forges. Why wouldn’t we let Oin show you Erebor ? “ said Balin with way too much enthusiasm, and a little smile that only Thorin noticed. “ It would be my pleasure, lady [Y/N] “ nodded the healer.

Thorin didn’t get a chance to protest. “ I would like that very much master Oin, thank you “ you smiled. And with no further attention for the king, he helped you on your feet and led you out of the room leaving Thorin and Balin alone. 

♦ 

“ I do not believe letting an injured woman walking freely is a good idea. She needs the rest “ argued Thorin, crossing his strong arms over his chest and looking at Balin with annoyance. 

“ I dare believe she is quite safe in the company of Oin. Don’t you ? “ Balin was acting carefully to bring Thorin to confession. The only response he received was a growl. “ Or maybe you wish you were the one leading her through Erebor while telling her stories of the past ? “ tried Balin in a mischievous way.

Thorin’s head shot up at his friend “ What ? What do you mean ? “ The dwarven king was either in denial and trying to lie or really unaware of his condition and Balin honestly didn’t know what was worst. 

“ Please Thorin, don’t you think I didn’t notice the way you look at this woman or the way you act when she’s around. Mahal, you’re even sleeping on your bench for her to heal in your bed ! “ 

“ I look at her the way I would anyone who’d have saved my nephews and myself from a dark fate. She saved us and I want to do the same for her. Besides, she’s not a common human, she hides things I want to know “ half-lied the dwarf. 

“ Thorin, did you fall in love with her ? Is she your One ? “ There was no more playing, Balin wanted to know the truth. The dwarven king wanted to find another excuse but couldn’t. He sighed heavily and walked to the chimney. “ She is “ was all he said.

♦ 

“ So, where it is that you give all those big feasts ? The throne room ? “ you wondered as your eyes looked everywhere, taking in the beauty of the dwarvish work. “ Indeed. Please, follow me, the forges are this way “ 

Once in the forges, you were surrounded by the heat, dwarves working and the sound of metal being manipulated. “ Now I understand why dwarves live in cold weathers “ you chuckled. 

“ Would you like to see one of the blacksmith lady [Y/N] ? “ asked Oin with a gentle smile. “ I would like that very much. But please, stop calling me that. Trust me, I am no lady “ 

Oin introduced you to Jímlí. “ Is there anything you’d like to know about our weapons ? “ Putting a finger on your lips, you thought of it for a second. “ Your technique. Can you show me ? I have learnt the human and elvish way but I’m curious about yours. “ 

Agreeing, you settled yourself in front of the blacksmith and watched carefully every movement he made, the way he was hitting the metal, what shape he gave to the sword he was making. Not a detail escaped your eye. 

♦ 

“ What are you gonna do about it ? She’s almost fully healed and probably eager to go home “ admitted Balin, thinking about everything. “ No, she can’t leave ! “ exclaimed Thorin with wide eyes. 

“ She is human Thorin. She does not belong here and you told us she had people to watch over, it only makes sense for her to want to leave “  “ But…” “ Unless you get her to marry you or to stay here willingly. Humans’ courtship is different from ours “ 

Putting his hands on Balin’s shoulders, he gave him a pleading look. “ Balin, my friend, what am I to do ? “  “ For now, you can not do much. Let her go if she wishes and tell her she’s considered a friend of Erebor and is welcomed to come back anytime “ 

“ But what if she leaves and never come back ? All I would have to do is fall into deep sadness and die of a broken heart. What about the feast ? It could convince her to stay a bit longer ? “ said the king thinking real fast. “ It could “ agreed Balin. 

♦ 

“ Your medicine is quite efficient master Oin, I can already breathe and move without any trouble. I am forever in your debt. And thank you for showing me Erebor “ you thanked. With a smile and a bow of his head, the healer left the room. 

Thorin was nowhere to be seen which was a premiere. Shrugging it off, you jumped on your feet as much as you could and went on the balcony. Even though it was cold, the night was clear. No rain, no snow and a perfect view of the sky. 

Putting your hands on the stone edges, you looked at the stars, beautiful, magnificient globes of pure and eternal light shining bright in the dark. Would you ever get the chance to see the lands of your ancestors ? Even though it had been destroyed many times ago, hope never left your heart. 

You were so deep in thought that you didn’t hear the dwarven king coming. You flinched a little when you felt something warm wrapped around you. “ I’m gonna start to believe you are looking for death if you keep standing in the cold like that. How was your day ? “ said Thorin in a sweet baritone whisper making shivers run down your spine. 

“ Shouldn’t I be the one to ask you that ? You are the king after all, duties and everything “ you answered still looking at the stars. “ Which is annoying. Tell me about your day, I’d rather listen to this than let you bear the rumbling of a boring dwarf “ 

You looked at him with curiosity and nodded. You told him about your day, in every detail. You didn’t let anything hidden. “…the forges were absolutely my favorite part. Now I can forge a weapon like no one in Middle Earth “ 

Thorin was delighted by your conversation. He arched an eyebrow and gave you an amused smile “ Is that so ? “  “ Yes. I also talked with master Oin and he told me that I was healing so well I could get back on my horse anytime now. You won’t have to bear my presence much longer, _Thane_  “ 

“ Please call me Thorin. You took care of my injuries and massaged my muscles, I think our intimacy broke the hierarchy rule. And here, with you, I am no king but a simple dwarf “

“ You’re always a simple dwarf. You just were born with the right to accessorize your hair with a crown, Thorin “ you said rolling your eyes. He chuckled and held his hands in the air “ Fair enough “ 

The night was getting colder and you were shivering. “ Please, tell me there is a fire in the chimney “ “ Indeed. Come on, let’s get you back to the warmth “ 

♦ 

“ You don’t seem to handle the cold temperature very well “ remarked the dwarf. “ Because I’ve never lived in a mountain behind thick cold walls of stone before. Either way let me in the wild, I’ll survive just fine “ 

Looking away for a few seconds, you added “ Besides, I’ll be back to my people soon and the cold temperatures won’t stop me from taking care of them “  “ I could be of help if you ever need it “ offered Thorin. 

“ Thank you, Thorin. But I am very capable of doing that myself “ you answered way too harshly. And the king’s face showed your words were too offensive. You put a gentle hand on his arm and he looked into your eyes. “ I didn’t mean it that way. It is very kind of you to offer such a thing but I can not accept “ 

“ Why not ? Erebor is powerful and very wealthy “ You gave him a little smile “ We have no need for wealth. The only thing we ever needed to survive is each other, furthermore, they have me to watch over them. Very few amongst my people know how to fight or even hold a sword “ 

He gave a nod of the head and silence fell upon you. He broke it. “ What’s it like ? “ You arched an eyebrow, not understanding. “ What do you mean ? “ “ Living like you do. Having a simple life, no burden. Only the forest and your people “

You straightened up, took your hand away from his arm and turned your head towards the flames. “ It is fool of you to idealize my life, _King._ I have my own burden to bear and it doesn’t come under the shape of a crown “ 

“ What shape does it take then ? “ You saw in his eyes that he was genuinely interested. “ Actually, it could have taken the shape of a crown but it was a long time ago. My kin was once famous and honorable but we have long been forgotten for we have become the Lords with no lands, wanderers in this wide world. Protectors of Middle Earth in the shadows. Never considered, never taking credits for our deeds. “ 

He gave you a confused look “ I am not sure I understand “  You sighed with a gentle smile “ How can you ? Even being protected by the Valar and a friend to the Eldar doesn’t hold any meaning anymore. “ 

You looked away, your heart heavy with your confession. The dwarven king on the other hand stared at you in awe, finally realising what had been in front of him this whole time. “ You are one of the Dunedains “ he whispered, almost afraid to say it out loud. 

You didn’t say anything, only nodding your head. This time the silence was awkward. Thorin was lost in thoughts, thinking hard and fast. “ How old are you ?  “ You didn’t see where he was going with that but answered anyway, “ I am close to 90, and it’s not a question to ask a woman “ 

“ It was you “ he said in a barely audible voice. “ Me what ? “ “ All these years I’ve been wondering who was giving food and blankets to my people on our way to the Blue Mountains. Who had protected us from the orcs and the wolves as all warriors were exhausted. It was you “ 

You kept your mouth shut. The dwarf smirked to himself and crossed his arms over his chest. He was proud of his words “ I take it your silence means that I am correct “  “ Or that I have nothing to agree to or deny “ “ It was you “  

You looked amused “ Can you prove it ? “ His smile faded “ No “  You chuckled “ I guess you’ll never know then “  “ It was you, admit it “ You moved closer to him, a warning look on your face “ Don’t play that game with me, _King_  “ 

“ It was you “ he insisted, the smirk back on his face. You groaned. Dwarves were true to their reputation when it came to being stubborn. “ Thorin…” you said harshly. Oh how he loved the way his name was rolling on your tongue. For that, he almost dropped his little game but he was enjoying this way too much.  “I still believe it was you.”  " Great, keep believing, it will lead you far “ 

"How far will it lead me?”   “ Into your grave if you keep going like that ” He laughed. And he wasn’t faking it, he was truly laughing. “ Why are you laughing now ? “   “ You wouldn’t hurt me ”

 You tackled him to the ground and hovered over him.  “ Sure about that ? I can take a life as easily as I can save one. So, what do you say, **Thorin** ? ” He didn’t talk but kept laughing. He lifted his head a little and whispered, his face close to your, “ It.Was.You “ 

If he wanted to play, you’d play along. Your hands found their way around his neck. “ How about now ? “ you said mockingly. Catching you off guard, he reversed your positions and ended up above you. “ Don’t you know that us, dwarves, love to wrestle ? “ 

You knew that but where he was muscles and acts, you were brains and reflection. You dropped your defying look for a hurt one and started coughing. You brought a hand to your chest and held it above your healing side, whining. 

Thorin became alert and moved away a little. “ Mahal, are you alright ? Did I hurt you ? “ He gave you just enough space to bring your knees to his chest and push him away. You laughed as he looked at you surprised.

“ Survival tips : one, never trust a woman claiming she’s hurting when her life is threatened and second, don’t you know that us, Dunedains, are the best when it comes to fight ? “  “ You little minx “ 

You got up and held your hand out for him to take. He took it but pulled it towards him so you fell on him. “ And you, _woman_ , should know to never help a dwarf on the ground, he would trick you “ 

“ Because you are sneaky ? Mischievous ? Unreliable ? “ you teased, your lips a few inches from his ear. Thorin used his whole self control to keep himself from crossing any lines. You pushed yourself away and got up. “ Sneaky and mischievous, aye but only on the battlefield. Unreliable ? You have me confused with Thranduil “ 

“ Or maybe you have more in common than you think ? I mean, except for the height, obviously “ you smirked at him, knowing you had touched his pride. Back on his feet, he pointed a finger at you “ Do not compare me to this elf ! He is not even the half of what I am ! “ 

“ He is not the best of kings, I’ll give you that. But he’s been on a throne for far more longer than you. Do you know that he’s an actual elf, with thousands of years in his lifespan ? Like really ? “ you mocked. “ That doesn’t make him any better than me “ 

“ Indeed. But you have only known him for a century. Perhaps it is not a glorious century for him to be king, but he used to be greater than that. Have you tried to understand that ? “ you asked suddenly out of all joke. 

“ Understand that he left my people in danger, homeless, starving ? No I can not. I will never trust his people again, all he will ever get from me is spite “ he said, his jaw clenched. “ Can a king be called a king when he doesn’t know how to lay his pride and feelings down to keep peace in this world ? ”

“ I have known you for less longer than him but I know you are far more trust worthy than he will ever be “ he was ridiculously stubborn. You chuckled, shaking your head and sat on the bench in front of the chimney. “ Okay, first, you don’t know me. Having my name and knowing a part of my identity doesn’t mean anything. Second, you may be stubborn, but I always win “He arched an eyebrow “ Meaning ? “ You shrugged “ In due time, I will make you see things my way “  

“ I have nothing in common with Thranduil “  You hummed looking at the fire, not convinced and - let’s be honest here - wanting to tease him a little. “ Are you expecting me to list all the differences ? “ “ Well not all since there can’t be so many, but I am very curious to hear you defending your cause “ 

“ Fine. I care for my people and my allies. I am compassionate and devoted. Thoughtful. Generous, I gave the elves their gems back and shared treasures with Dale to help the humans “ You counted them on your fingers as he spoke. He bent in front of you, honesty in his beautiful eyes  “ But most of all, I am grateful for the help I receive and I care about the well-being of the one that allowed me to fulfill my only wish almost to the cost of her life “ 

You gave him a little smile and put a hand on his cheek. He sunk into your touch. You knew it was a terrible idea but you were tired and didn’t really care about it. He brought his face closer to yours and searched your eyes. When he saw no objection, he allowed his lips to capture yours. 

One of his hand found its way on your hip as the other cupped your cheek. Yours were around his neck, bringing him closer. The softness of the kiss disappeared to be replace by hunger, a voracious need. Thorin let himself fall back, making you land on top of him. Both his hands were on your hips as yours roamed over his firm chest. 

Your tongues fought for dominance, not wanting to let the other win. He reversed your position so that he was above you. A moan escaped your mouth and it did wonderful things to him. He took the fur cover off of you, letting it lay on the carpet, his mouth left yours and made its way from your jaw to your collarbone and stopped just above your cleavage. 

You clutched his back with one hand and the other went into his hair, bringing him even closer, if that was possible. Tugging a little on his hair earned you a low growl from him. What an amazing sound. You crossed your legs behind his back. You were all over each other. 

You took his coat off, it was in your way. Out of breath and in a hurry, you said “ Arms up, this shirt is bothering me “  Thorin complied happily. You took a second to admire the mighty descendant of Durin. You had never felt such a desire for something or anyone before but you didn’t mind to discover it.

He grabbed your chin and crushed his lips on yours. He pushed your hair out of his way and attacked your neck. You did the same, biting on a bit of skin. It seemed sensitive because the moment you put little pressure on the skin with your teeth, he bucked his hips. 

You were a moaning mess and, Mahal knows how much Thorin loved this sound. One of his hand made its way under your shirt and caressed the skin of your belly, slowly going up until he cupped one of your breast. “ _Thorin “_  you moaned. He groaned in response “ You don’t know what you are doing to me “

Your mind was blurry, you didn’t even know if it was really happening or you were dreaming it all. But it was good. Thorin sat on his heels, your legs still around him, he brought you up with him. He admired you for a few seconds. Panting and eyes filled with desire. He kissed you hard and with one hand, pushed you gently back on the ground.

His hands held your hips in place, your back arched and your shirt only covering your breast. Magnificent. His lips kissed, adored every inch of your uncovered skin. You were only for his eyes to see, his hands to touch and his lips to taste. He knew for sure that he was forever yours but you were human and he could only wish for you to be his. 

As he made his way lower on you with his mouth, something clicked in your mind. When he touched the fabric of your pants, you stopped him. “ Stop. This is not a good idea “ you said panting, flustered and still into the heat of the moment. “ It is late, we should get some sleep “  You untangled yourself from him, he had a smug smile on his face and didn’t oppose any resistance and you went to bed. 

♦

Thorin sighed, looking at the shining moon in the sky, the cool air of the night calming down the rush of blood in his body. He rubbed his face with his palm. It had been really close this time. In all honesty, he didn’t mind that you walked away once again. He was expecting it. But it took you a while before doing so and it created hope in the king’s heart. You would become his, he was certain of that. He just had to be patient, and that was the hardest part. 

He went back into the room, and before laying on the bench for the rest of the night, he found himself in front of you. You looked peaceful, lost in a world of dreams. He gently caressed your cheek with his hand and took a step back. He was about to leave your side to settle on his temporary bed when something tugged at his hand. 

He looked at you curiously, expecting to see you asleep but you were looking straight into his eyes. Not breaking the eye contact, you moved back into the bed. “ Come “ you whispered, not wanting to disturb the quiet of the night. He nodded his head and settled on the bed. You knew you were going to leave soon so you allowed yourself this moment of weakness. He was looking at the ceiling. 

With one hand you took his chin and turned his face so that he was looking at you. It was the first time that someone was looking at you like that, but you knew the meaning it held. You brought your lips over his, one last time. “ Goodnight, Thorin “ 


	10. Leaving Erebor

Thorin woke up feeling good. He didn't feel any muscle pain, his mind was not crawling under thoughts of king's duties. The room was quiet, peaceful, he liked that. He stretched and turned on his side to try and sleep a bit more. Remembering the night before, he expected to face your sleeping form but only found an empty place. 

 He sighed, you probably took the opportunity to leave Erebor when everyone was asleep. He couldn't blame you for wanting to go back home. No one could understand wanting to get back home better than him. He got up and called for a maid to bring him breakfast and prepare a good bath. 

Once he was dressed, someone knocked on the door on his chambers. He opened it and stepped into hallway " Goodmorning Dwalin, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence here ? " said the dwarven king putting a hand on his friends shoulder. 

 " Come with me, I want to show you something. I think you might like it " answered the warrior with a smirk. Thorin got curious all of a sudden for Dwalin rarely showed any enthusiasm. " What is it Dwalin ? "  He got no response. 

♦ 

 A blindfold on your eyes, your head bent down, you listened to your surroundings carefully. A heavy step behind you, on your right, a lighter one in front of you on your left. You were being encircled and you knew by whom. 

 You held the stick you had been given tightly and waited. " Well, is there something wrong ladies ? Why aren't you attacking me ? " You asked smirking. Movements. They switched sides. You were outnumbered but still had the upper hand. A change in the atmosphere occured. 

Mentally checking your balance, you jumped to the right, rolling on your side. The sound of two sticks colliding resonated on the stone walls, indicating that your two opponents were close. " You're good when you work together, princes, but you can improve " you said. 

 You stood up and took the blindfold off. The little session with the princes had turned into a show as you saw that you had an audience. " How did you do that ? " Asked Kili. " You were blinded ! " Added Fili. " I told you. My eyes have nothing to do with my skills. I was just misfortuned at birth. I was taught what I know and trained for years. I had to earn my place " you bowed your head.

" My turn ! " exclaimed a deep voice. Turning around, you smiled. " Master Dwalin ! It'd be my pleasure to spear with you " and nodding your head towards Thorin who was standing next to his friend " King Under the Mountain " 

“ Do you think you could beat me with a real blade, lass ? “ asked the dwarf. “ Dwalin ! This is no way to treat an injured guest ! “ reprimanded the king. You rolled your eyes “ I would be more than happy to fulfill your wish master Dwalin “ 

The dwarf made his way to the center of the room as the princes walked out. “ What will you have ? “ he asked you, grabbing his axe. You looked around you and stopped your eyes on Thorin. “ Unfortunately, I am not in possession of my weapons. King Under the Mountain, would you agree to lend me your Orcrist ? I promise to fight well and give it back to you intact “ you smirked. 

“ I will not be a part of this childishness, find something else “ refused the dwarven king in a stern voice. He went on about how fighting while healing was stupid. You gave an annoyed look to Dwalin and pointing at his king, you mouthed “ _I’ll go get it, be right back “_ The dwarf nodded, amused. 

In front of Thorin, you giggled, “ You done, king ? “ you asked. “ No, you are a stupid idiot. . . “  “ Sorry to cut you there, King, but you have to pick one “ you said. “ What ? “ “ Stupid idiot, two different words to call me the same. Pick one. Am I stupid or am I an idiot ? “  Your words took him by surprise. Never had he been corrected on what he said before. Not like that. 

You looked over your shoulder to see a waiting Dwalin, arms crossed over his chest. “ Anyway, don’t answer that. So, _Thane_ , will you please lend me Orcrist ? “ you asked again. You looked into his eyes and saw hesitation in them but he kept his previous answer “ No “ “ Well, can’t say I haven’t tried “

You shrugged and walked back to where you came from. Dwalin chuckled when he saw you standing in front of him. “ Until one of us loses a drop of blood ? “ you arched an eyebrow. “ I wouldn’t have it any other way, lassie “  

“ Shall we began then ? “  “ Ladies first “ he offered. You circled him like a wild animal ready to attack its prey. “ Oh but I am no lady, master Dwalin “ you said running forward, brandishing a blade you didn’t have minutes earlier. He stopped it by colliding his axe against it but you took the advantage and kicked him the chest, sending him backwards.  

Thorin was looking with great attention, mostly to check on you, his nerves were under pressure for Dwalin was his best warrior and never had any scar during sparring. He wondered how you got a weapon and where did it come from when he realised it was Orcrist. You had taken it from him and he didn’t even notice !

“ You took Orcrist from me ! Even after I said no ! “ he exclaimed as Dwalin rushed to meet your body with his shoulder. You moved out of the way at the last second.“ You said you wouldn’t lend it to me but I never said I wouldn’t steal it from you “  you answered. 

You planted Orcrist on the floor and used it as leverage to lift your body. Your feet kicked the axe from your opponent’s hands, and you heard gasps resonating on the walls. Back on your two feet, you grabbed the sword firmly and brought it to his neck stopping him dead in his tracks. “ Sorry master Dwalin but I cannot let you get back to your weapon “ you said making him stepping back. 

“ You’re a good fighter, I’ll give you that, lass. But I won’t let myself be defeated by any woman “ he smiled mischieviously. He grabbed your forearm and hit it on his knee making you drop the blade. “ Now that is just plain rude “ you pouted a bit. 

He pushed you with all his strength, and well, physically you didn’t really have the advantage so you fell on your back, your head hitting the stone ground. You were not gonna give up that easily, using your arms you pushed yourself back up. “ You’re gonna need more than that to knock me out “ you said, “ I’m not just _any woman_ as you mentioned it “ 

You cracked the bones in your hands, looking fierce. Thorin was still watching intently, clenching his fists when you were going down or thrown against the cold stones. Even though he kept a straight face, blank from any emotion, in his mind he felt a huge pride everytime you dodged Dwalin’s attacks or hit him. 

This fight was taking forever and you were both sweating and panting. “ Don’t you want to give up already ? I’m getting bored “ you said. Everything was going so fast and you found yourself stradling Dwalin’s back, with your hands lifting his head up and back. You knew that Scrit was a really painful position. 

“ Never ! “ he exclaimed. Hitting the floor with his fists he used them to get back on all fours and to get up. He then secured you on his back. “ Well now that doesn’t look good “ you said as he ran backwards. He crushed your body against one of the column of the room. 

Gasps and screams of surprise could be heard. Thorin felt his heart stopping when he saw you let go of Dwalin and falling to the ground with your arms around your sides. He knew it was a terrible idea but no, you had to fight Dwalin ! He was mad but also praying for you to be okay. 

You tasted the blood on your tongue but swallowed it, refusing to let the dwarf win that easily. You took a few seconds to ignore the pain. “ It. Hurts “ you said, your jaw tensed. Using all the energy you had left, you got up. Dwalin looked at you really surprised. He had won fights for less than that before. “ Who are you ? “ 

“ I, master Dwalin. . . “ you rushed forward. Astonished he didn’t react at first but when he made a move, it was too late. You jumped, knees in front of you. Your knees hit his shoulders with such strength that he fell to ground. You kicked him in the jaw and finished your sentence “. . .am a Ranger of the North ! “ 

He rolled on his side and spat blood. The room fell quiet all of a sudden. No one able to believe you had defeated Dwalin. You got up, out of breath and walked back to Orcrist, picked it up and made your way towards Thorin. “ As promised, I fought well and it’s intact “ 

You went back to Dwalin who was still on the ground, breathing heavily. “ You are a great warrior, master Dwalin. Thank you for this session, it was instructive “  He growled “ Aren’t you gonna help me up ? “  You looked at Thorin, and back at him with an amused smile. “ I have learnt to never help a dwarf  back on his feet for he would trick me “ 

The princes helped Dwalin up. The crowd quickly disappeared, duties calling them elsewhere. " Hands off, I'm fine " growled the beaten dwarf. " Tell me now, warrior, how does it feel to lose to a woman ? " You asked with pride. Thorin smirked, you were behaving like a queen and he was immensely proud to have met you. 

Dwalin looked at you with wide eyes before laughing, " It was a great fight, lass, no one gave me such a hard time before ! Thorin, you should keep her in our dear Erebor, I might want to use her skills some day " 

 You giggled, within few times spent with the dwarves, you had grown fond of them.  " Even if I'm not in Erebor you can call for me, anytime. Just send a raven and I'll be on my way " you promised. " A Ranger of the North must answer when called upon "  

 " What is a Ranger of the North, uncle? " Asked Kili to Thorin. " Later, Kili. For now, take Dwalin with you, I'd like to have a word with Lady [Y/N] "  With a bow of their head, everyone left the room. 

 " What in Mahal were you thinking about ?! " He shouted once you were alone. " Having fun ? " You tried. " Fighting my best warrior ?! Are you out of your mind, he could have crushed you like an Orc ! " " Your second best warrior, don't forget your first place, King. And I guess it's a  good thing that I'm not an Orc. I mean, seeing how I put him down, it would have been a real shame "

Before he could answer, the doors opened and two dwarves, guardians you guessed, entered. " _Thanu men_ , there are two intruders at the gates " one of them announced. " What is the meaning of this ? Who is it ? " He asked, upset by the news. " We do not know, my King, they are elves, from Rivendell judging by their clothes. It would appear that they are twins " 

 This information made you react. " Twins you said ? " A huge smile made its way on your face " By Manwë's crown ! " " What is it ? Do you know them ? " asked Thorin. " Take me to the gates, please, I must see them. They're here for me " you said, excited. 

Thorin never saw such a spark in your eyes and ached to know he wasn't the one causing it. He couldn't bring himself to refuse your wish and allowed it with a simple gesture of his hand towards the halls. 

 The way to the entrance of Erebor was never ending and when you saw the gates opened, with two familiar figures standing there, patiently waiting, you took off running and laughing at the same time, " Elladan ! Elrohir ! " You shouted. " [Y/N] ! " They exclaimed in sync, opening their arms to welcome you in their embrace. " By the Valar's power, you have grown up " said Elrohir, breathing you in. 

Thorin, whom had followed with less enthusiasm, watched the scene from afar. Who were those elves ? Why were they on his lands ? And why in Mahal's beard were they so intimate with you ? 

♦

“ What are you doing here ? I thought you went to Edoras with your sister ? “ you asked them. “ Indeed, but we came back. We went back to Imladris and _Ada_  told us about you, how noble you had been, saving the dwarven king and giving him back his throne but he also said you got injured. Are you okay ? “ said Elladan. 

“ I am. Their healer, master Oin, worked wonders on my injuries “ you smiled. “ It’s good to see you after all this time, _thalin_ [Y/N] “ confessed Elrohir, grabbind your hand in his. “ I am extremely happy to see you too, my friends. But you’re hiding something from me. Why have you travelled through dwarven lands, it can’t only be because you wanted to check on me, right ? “ 

“ True. To be honest, _Ada_  would like for you to come back to Imladris. He says it is of great matter, something about a necromancer “ spoke Elladan, or was it Elrohir ? You couldn’t tell now, your mind preoccupied with their words. 

♦ 

To be able to talk to the twins, you had to stay out of Erebor so you led them some feet away from the gates to get some privacy. Your whole conversation was spoken in elvish for they were worried anyone could be spying on you.  “ _Boe_? _Rachas_? “ you asked not wanting to deal with all this. “ Yes it is and no, we haven’t heard of any danger yet but we better be careful “ 

“ Alright I get it, he didn’t give anything away so you don’t know. But since it’s coming from _hîr nin_ Elrond, I must be on my way. Wait for me here, I will get my weapons and bid my farewells. Then, we’ll be on our way “ you said. “ We will wait for you, _mellon-nin “_

♦ _  
_

You made your way back into the kingdom. “ Are they gone ? “ asked the baritone voice of the king. “ No, they are waiting “ you answered. “ Waiting ? What for ? Haven’t they delivered whatever message they had for you ? “ 

You didn’t answer right away, instead giving him another question “ When you brought me here to heal, you took my weapons. Where are they ? I need them. Please “

“ Will you please explain to me what’s going on ? I will give you your weapons back, but answer my questions “ he said walking through the halls of Erebor, leading you to his chambers. “ You kept my blades and my bow in your chambers ? Really ? “ you arched an eyebrow. 

“ Are you gonna keep avoiding my questions ? “ he shot back. “ I must leave. Elladan and Elrohir, they came to bring me back to Rivendell. Lord Elrond requires my presence so I must go “ you answered. “ Why do you answer to him ? I thought you were free ? “ 

“ I am. I owe him everything, answering when he calls is the least I can do. Besides, if I asked for me, then it means that my kin will probably be there as well and it is of great matter “ you explained. “ Can I get my weapons now ? “

“ Of course. I wouldn’t want to keep you away from your duties “ he said kneeling in front of his bed and grabbing something underneath it. “ And I thought I was weir for sleeping with daggers under my pillow “ you mocked. 

He brought the box he grabbed in front of you, “ No one would ever seek anything under a king’s bed “ “ I beg to differ “ you seemed amused. “ What could anyone want to find in such a place ? “ he asked. 

Opening the box, you put your blades where they belonged : a dagger for each boot, on tied to your left thigh, two in the front of your belt, two at the back of your belt, two hidden in your sleeves and two on your back just behind your swords. Two swords made out of the finest elven material. And to finish, your bow and quiver. 

“ You are a king. You are still young, powerful, influent, respected and loved by your people. Many, if not all the ladies of your kingdom would throw themselves at you. With all that, I’d expect to find secret lovers hiding under the royal bed “ you answered, “ Oh great, you kept my cape ! “ you added putting on the piece of clothing.

“ Well sorry to disappoint but this is not the way things go in a dwarven kingdom “ said Thorin confused by your words. “ Okay, probably not the lovers part but wait until you give a ball to find a queen along with suitable wives for your nephews and  you’ll see that I’m right. You’ll have every dwarrowdams of age and single crawling at your feet, hoping to get your attention. That should be a funny scene to witness though I pity the moment you’ll gave to go through this “ you commented. 

Why would you say that ? Thorin was than surprised by your words. Had you already forgotten what happened between the two of you ? Didn’t you know about his feelings for you ? He didn’t know what to think. 

“ Will you come back ? “ he was desperate to keep you with him but knew he couldn’t. “ If I must. I can’t promise anything. It might as well be the last time I find myself within these walls. I will try though, for I would like to use your forges “ you answered as you walked beside him back to the gates.

“ You are always welcome into this kingdom “ he said firmly. You bowed your head and made your way out, leaving Erebor. You turned around and saw that Thorin was watching you. He gave you a sad smile. “ _Tan menu selek lanun naman, Thane “_ you told him.

You suddenlyy realised you had forgotten to ask for your horse. Dropping the idea, you took the hand Elrohir offered and jumped on his horse. He secured you with an arm around your waist and with a kick of the heel, Erebor became a memory. 

♦ 

“ We haven’t seen any sign of orcs in our lands since the battle which is good news “ said one of the counselors, “ it now leads me to say that maybe, we should considerate a trading deal with the humans. It would bring both our people and them many advantages “ 

“ I shall meet Lord Bard to speak about it “ answered Thorin wanting to end this torturous meeting, “ we are done for the day and will meet again in a few days “ 

Everyone got up, bowed and left the room. Thorin stood there, looking blankly at the emptiness, silence surrounding him. He thought of you. You had left weeks ago and sometimes he wondered if all of this had been real. 

At night he’d wonder if he had imagined you and your voice. Your laugh, your sarcasm, your scent, your scars, your skin against his.  And once his mind was aware it had been true, his heart would hurt with the silent gap your departure created in him.

It scared him when he realised how easily and how quickly he had gotten used to your presence. You being there when he woke up, anytime he came back to his chambers, when he went to sleep. He remembered how you had been the only one near his injured back, the only one touching his wounded flesh. 

And though he hadn’t been the one to take care of you, it had been his name that your lips whispered in the warmth of the chimney as if it was a secret only the two of you shared. It had been his lips and hands worshipping the flesh of your neck, cleavage and uncovered belly. Him and him only. 

He clenched his fists, overwhelmed by the feeling he would probably never see you again and, forcing himself to think of anything else but you, he left the meeting room to make his way to the dinner room. Some of his friends were already there. He sat at the head of the table, Dwalin to his right, Balin to his left. “ Dwalin, would you spare with me today ? I could use a break, all those meetings are driving me nuts “ he asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanu men : My king
> 
> thalin : Dauntless
> 
> Ada : Father
> 
> Boe ? : Is it necessary ? 
> 
> Rachas ? : Is there danger ? 
> 
> Tan menu selek lanun naman, Thane : May your forge burn bright , King


	11. Fallen brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while, Thorin gets to see Reader again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Except for Aragorn, I made up the Dunedain’s names. Probably gonna use Halbarad’s later, don’t know yet.

Four months, five days and some eight hours had passed since your departure but who was counting, right ? Thorin sighed and put the parchment he was trying to read, in vain, away. He threw a quick glance at the doors leading to the balcony. Spring was on its way already but even the sun coming back was not enough to melt the king’s aching heart. He didn’t even enjoy the sweet evenings filled with the noises of the wild life and crows around more often. 

He put his fingers on his temple a sudden headache taking his brain hostage. He had not been going well lately and wondered what was wrong with him. Brushing some strands of hair away from his face, he called for a hot bath to be prepared. 

Ridding himself of his royal clothes, he stepped into the water. “ Would you like me to rub your back and clean your hair, _Thanu men_ ? ” asked the maid. “ No thank you. You can leave now ” he replied gently. 

Ever since the bath in which you took care of him he found himself unable to let anyone else touch him so intimately. Thinking of you made him realise that he didn’t even know if you were still alive and if so, where you were and doing what. He was worried for you but knowing he’d probably never see you again, he had to find a way to let go and move forward. Thing is, he was unable to do so. 

Deep in thoughts, he was interrupted and brought back to reality when a fit of cough shook his whole body. He felt something hot falling on his hand and curious, he looked at it. Some blood had escaped his lips. He jumped out of the bath, and looked around him with wide eyes. 

Had he been poisoned ? Did someone try to kill him ? What was happening to him ? When he was able to calm down and go back to breathing normally. He convinced himself that it was an accident or that he bit himself while coughing and went back to his chambers. He put on his sleeping clothes and went to bed. He was so exhausted that sleep captured him within seconds. 

♦ 

Falling to your knees, you put your hands on the gushing blood trying to stop it from leaving the body beneath you. Tears were threatening to roll on your cheeks as your eyes got blurry because of them. “ Everything’s gonna be alright okay ? ” you said more to reassure yourself than your dying companion. Looking around you frenetically, trying to see who was closest to you. “ Vaemyr ! Vaemyr please, we need help ! ” you yelled. 

A hand came to rest upon yours making you look down. “ It’s useless [Y/N], I won’t make it ” he said flatly, his voice barely above a whisper and struggling to articulate because of the blood in his mouth. You shook your head in denial, “ No. Don’t say that, Addrynnyn, I forbid it. You’re gonna keep your eyes open for me, you’re gonna keep talking and we’re gonna get you out of this, got it ? ” you sniffled. 

“ We’ve been through this kind of situation before, right ? You always made a show of your wounds but you always came back as good as new. You’re gonna do the exact same thing now, okay ? Can you do that for me ? For all of us, in the name of our friendship ? ” you asked, crying silently as you felt the life leaving his body.

He opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. The hand upon yours lost all strength and slipped, falling to the ground by his sides. Your eyes opened wide and you cupped his face, “ Addrynnyn ? Addrynnyn ! No no no ! Wake up, please ! Open your eyes mellon-nin ” you begged, holding him close to you, guilt and sorrow consuming you. 

♦ 

Thorin was in the middle of a meeting when he heard people walking quite frankly in the halls, whispering with a hint of curiosity in the voices. He dismissed everyone and made his way out of the room. “ What in Mahal is happening ? ” he asked loudly, voice resonating on the walls. “ A group of strangers are making their way to Erebor, _Thanu men_ ” explained a guard.

 Thorin turned his head looking at Dwalin whom nodded. Together, they made their way to the remparts of Erebor, looking in the distance. “ What do you think Dwalin ? ” asked the dwarven king. “ Seven strangers shouldn’t be hard to deal with if they come to be dangerous ” answered the warrior, shrugging. 

They watched as the group of strangers came to a stop. One of them dismounted his horse and took a few steps forwards. They didn’t look threatening. If anything, they looked more injured than dangerous. “ _Vemu thane Thorin_ ” shouted a voice he’d recognize anywhere. Almost jumping from the rempart, his eyes grew wide and he looked down. “ [Y/N] ?! ” he said in disbelief. Lifting your head up, you took your hood off and looked up at him. 

♦ 

“ My apologies for the intrusion, king, especially after all this time ” you said, bowing down in front of the throne. “ Nonsense ” he replied waving a hand in the air. “ You’re always welcome in Erebor ” You nodded, thankful as your eyes wandered on the ground. Thorin felt that something was off. “ You must be busy, king, I won’t bother you long. I only came here because I wanted to ask a favor ” you explained, looking straight into his blue eyes, your face expressionless, dark circles under your eyes, bruises and cuts and dried blood all over you. 

“ [Y/N]…You saved my life, you may ask anything of me ” he sais softly. His eyes were taking in every detail of you, noticing the bandage around your neck. He took a few steps forward until he could brush it with his fingers, “ Are you hurt ? What happened ? ” he sounded worried. You pushed his hand away, unaware of the hurt showing on his face at your action. 

You swallowed thickly, “ We lost a friend, a brother in battle. His wish was to be burried at the top of a mountain. I came to ask if you would allow us to make of Erebor’s mountains his resting place ” So your reactions were caused by grief, that he understood. 

“ I am truly and deeply sorry for your loss. Of course you may grant your friend his wish. If there is anything else you might need, ask and you shall have ” For a second your eyes softened. “ Thank you, thane ” and with those words, you excused yourself and left the kingdom. Your kin had a right to know the king’s decision. 

♦ 

You thanked the waitress and watched her walk away. “ So, what do we do now ? ” asked Laddyn. Putting your ale back down, you listened as Vaemyr answered, “ What do you think ? Once the ceremony is over, we’ll stay the night and leave in the early morning. After what happened, we should probably go check Gundabad to make sure the orcs aren’t there anymore ” Everyone nodded and focused on eating in silence. When you were done, you got up. 

“ Ah lassie, I knew I’d find you here ! ” exclaimed a joyful voice behind you.  You turned around and acknowledged the dwarf’s presence. “ Master Balin, what brings you to Dale ? Had enough of the dwarven alcohol ? ” you asked.

He chuckled slightly. “ That is impossible lassie. No, I came here on behalf of Thorin. He offers you and your kin to stay at Erebor for as long as you need. Erebor is good to it’s friends, you know that ” he explained. “ This is very thoughtful of you master dwarf but … ” started Millyn. 

“ But we can’t possibly accept, this is a huge favor and we can’t ask this of you ” you finished giving him a look, knowing he was going to be rude. “ Thorin won’t take no for an answer and me neither. And to be honest, you all look like you could use a good bath and a comfortable night ” added Balin. 

You tried to refuse again but dwarves truly were stubborn and eventually, you ended up accepting. “ If you thought I was stubborn, wait until you have an argument with a dwarf and you’ll call me easy ” you muttered to Aragorn walking beside you.  He gave you a dry laugh, the situation not really allowing to be funny. 

♦ 

Balin brought the seven rangers to the throne room where Thorin was talking business with one of the council member. He excused himself when he heard the footsteps resonating on the walls. He quickly looked over each one of the legendary Dunedains before settling his eyes on you. 

You weren’t looking at him but at the ground and he realised that it was probably the first time he witnessed real pain coming from you. Being injured never even brought such a hurt expression on your face and it saddened the king. 

 " I am glad you accepted my invitation. You are very welcome to stay for as long as you need. You’ll be escorted to your rooms, feel free to ask the maids anything you need. And as I already told lady [Y/N] earler, I am truly sorry for your loss. “ said the dwarven king. His words were acknowledged by words of thankfulness and nods before starting to head out. He watched you leave, defeated. 

♦ 

Balin escorted everyone to their room, hopefully they were all close to each other, you were the last one to enter your chambers. ” Once again, thank you very much Master Balin “ you said, giving him a sad smile.  ” It’s the least we can do, don’t worry about it. You should get your injuries checked, I’ll send Oin to be sure everything’s fine with you and your companions. Rest, you look like you need it “ he told you in the sweetest way. He excused himself and was about to leave but you stopped him and pulled him into a surprising embrace. He didn’t react at first but when he understood, he hugged you back, a hand patting your back. Before leaving, he turned around and shot you a sad smile which you sent back with a silent thank you. 

Falling back into silence, you made your way to the bath that had been prepared for you. Slowly, painfully and automatically, you took your clothes off of your body wincing from time to time. The hot water didn’t help very much, relaxing your tensed muscles just awoke the whole pain and you were only turning into a walking ache. You avoided to get anything near the bandages around your neck, it was yet to be checked. 

You put on the clothes at your disposal and focused on cleaning yours with vehemence, wanting to get rid of all the blood on it. Moreover it gave you something to focus on without really paying attention and without thinking too much, giving you a break from the turmoil that was your mind. When you were done, you heard a timid knock on the doors of the chambers, walked to them and let the visitor in. It was Oin. Without exchanging a word and using your eyes as a tool for your conversation, you silently sat down and carefully, he brought his hands to your neck. 

Once the wound was exposed, he brought his hand to delicately brush your skin. You were looking away from him but still very alert, your hand shot up, grabbing his wrist in a tight grisp. He gasped, surprised. Your eyes found his and when you registered that he was a friend, not an enemy, you let go, whispering your apology. He shrugged it off like nothing happened and kept tending to your injury. ” You were lucky to survive, dear. If the blade had been gone deeper your head would have been cut off “ he observed in a low voice. You scoffed but didn’t say anything.   

He worked quickly and efficiently, gave you some instructions that you knew you wouldn’t follow, you had never been one to be careful about your health. And you cared even less while grieving. And then, in the blink of an eye he was gone. Your mind was trying to process what had happened and what was happening, still a bit blurry. The silence surrounding you felt strange after being used to the sound of skin being pierced, cries of pain being released and the cracking of fire turning the dead bodies to ashes. It was too quiet for you to feel safe. 

” [Y/N] ! “ you heard a voice shout behind you.  Surprised, you jumped and turned around, looking everywhere. Nothing. You were in Erebor, a friendly territory. The battle was long behind you but your mind was still stuck in it. Relieving the same scene all over again. Addrynnyn. Suddenly, you felt the urge to leave the room, leave the kingdom. 

You didn’t belong here, not in times like this. You belonged with your people, your dead. You belonged with your friend’s dead body. Making up your mind, you grabbed your sword and made your way out. Stealthily, you found your way through the maze that was the kingdom and soon enough, you were breathing the cold air of the night. 

The freezing temperature of the ever present snow bit the skin of your feet and made you realise that you were wandering barefoot and a shiver running down your spine reminded you that you were barely covered. You didn’t care. Something moved behind you, you held your sword close to you. ” [Y/N] ! “ you heard it again. Looking around you, you once again noticed that no one was there and it was all in your head. You were hearing voices, you knew it wasn’t good. You released a heavy sigh and went back to your previous action, making your way back to Dale, back to the inn, back to your friend. 

As you got closer to the inn, you felt your numbness slowly fade away and sadness creeping up on you. You walked in, ignoring the glares of some people still enjoying a meal or an ale, going straight for the stairs and to the room you had paid for the night. As you entered, you put your sword down, the light of the moon strong enough to illuminate the whole room. Dragging your eyes on the ground, you lifted them until you found yourself staring at your companion’s dead body. 

Clenching your fists, you released a shuddering breath and moved forward. You looked down and extended a hand, gently brushing dark hair out of the forever sleeping man’s face. ” Why did you do it Addrynnyn ? “ you whispered, not wanting to disrupt the peace of your surroundings. 

 The situation felt so surreal that you expected him to open his eyes and make fun of you at any moment. But you knew it would never happen again. Eighty five years of friendship gone in an instant. ” You always said I’d be the first one to die, that I was too much involved in saving people, that being reckless would be my downfall. And you were right. I would have died if it wasn’t for you “ you said with a genuine smile, your thumb drawing circle on his dirty cheekbone. 

You sighed, ” Let’s get you cleaned up. You need to look good for your own funerals, I wouldn’t want your annoying arse to haunt me “ you tried to joke, grabbing a fresh cloth and going to get water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vemu, Thane Thorin : Greetings, King Thorin

**Author's Note:**

> Dûmpuga uruk ( Black speech ) : Die orc !
> 
> Goheno nin : Forgive me.
> 
> Aphado nin : Come with me
> 
> Baw : Don’t
> 
> Galu mellon-nin : Good luck my friend
> 
> Hannon le. Novaer : Thank you. Farewell.


End file.
